


Test drive

by Labcoatsmurf



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Menstrual Sex, Porn With Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labcoatsmurf/pseuds/Labcoatsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dal... A night out... tequila.... this is what could have happened if Bo and Lauren had met sometime after 106 and before108</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started rewatching season 1... it is very inspiring

Test drive

Bo

Bo parked the car in front of the crack shack. She was exhausted. Today she and Kenzi had finished a case featuring a diamond tiara, three extremely neurotic (and horny) gnomes and a smelly centaur in prominent roles. Now it was time to relax.

She dropped her jacket on the back of the couch and took of her boots.

The gnomes had been almost impossible to deal with. Who knew that neurosis and lust was such a volatile combination, probably made worse by her being a succubus…. ….. Bo certainly wished she didn’t……. Anyhow, a nice hot bath and a nice relaxing night out with Kenzi. And lots of tequila… Lots… Maybe a hot blonde fae to snack on and she might not miss Lauren so much… She frowned. Who was she trying to fool? She couldn’t think of anything but Lauren…. Whenever she was feeding or fucking she closed her eyes and imagined Lauren….. 

She opened the fridge to look for something edible. There were only a few leftover pizza slices. She rolled the slices and took a bite. 

In her dreams it was always Lauren she was making love to, making her come as she fed on her. Watching her face, smelling her scent…. Bo would wake up frustrated and wet. This was getting to be a problem. Even though her “treatments” had worked and she had been able to chi-suck that guard at Baron Chemicals without killing him, she feared it would be different with Lauren. She hadn’t been in a sexual situation with the guard and his chi had been rather bland.

She finished the pizza and started undressing.

The way her “treatments” had developed didn’t exactly help either. At first Lauren had given her injections to curb her hunger and keep her from getting out of control. She had felt her urges become less strong which was a relief. But the injections were not a long term solution and she would love to learn to control even strong uninhibited hunger. So she had practiced on Dyson even if it wasn’t necessary to restrain herself with him.  She had reached a point where she could stop feeding at will. But the way Bo felt when she imagined making love to Lauren suggested that it might be harder. She feared she would lose herself completely in Lauren, in a way she had never done with wolfman.

She eased into the tub, letting out a sigh.

She remembered the last time she was in the lab. Lauren was her usual calm self but Bo could see her energy burn bright and sometimes her attitude would slip and she became flustered for a moment. And as usual Bo had felt all kinds of urges. As much as Bo loved the sessions and all the asking how things were urge wise and chi-sucking wise she suspected that the number of sessions Lauren scheduled were higher than strictly necessary. Not that she was complaining or anything….. When she told Lauren about her progress with control when she was feeding of Dyson Laurens energy had flared erratically for a moment and then returned to be even brighter. And she could have sworn that Lauren looked jealous.

“Oh…. that’s….. nice” Bo could see that she tried to show no emotion. But she gave herself away by the way her pupils dilated and her neck flushed slightly pink. There was even a hint of pebbled nipples shoving through her t-shirt.

Knowing that Lauren wanted her, probably just as much as she wanted Lauren, made it harder for Bo to control herself. Lauren always seemed to stand a little closer than strictly necessary; Bo could almost feel her heartbeat. It would be so easy to lean forward and press her lips against Laurens. But… she couldn’t do that…yet.

Lauren had felt it was necessary to see for herself how Bo had improved so she set up an appointment at the Dal. To see how Bo would control her urges in a realistic setting.  Bo had a hard time not thinking of it as a date. She couldn’t, actually. However much they pretended otherwise…. Bo wanted Lauren and she knew how much Lauren wanted her. But Lauren didn’t know that Bo knew, and Bo wanted it to remain that way. If Lauren knew she might call it of…. That would be bad.

She dressed and went downstairs. Kenzi was already at the Dal so she grabbed her jacket from the couch, put on her boots and hurried out the door.

The “not date” had been a success, sort of…… They had been doing shots and Lauren had asked a lot of questions. They had both been a bit flirtier than they were at the lab. But then they were sitting in the couch, facing each other and Bo were holding Laurens hand, sending pulses into her. And she was supposed to kiss Lauren, she wanted to kiss Lauren, so much…

 

Lauren

Lauren had let herself be talked into going out with two coworkers. Maybe it would be good to get out. Not be alone at home thinking of Bo. She thought of Bo a lot, too much actually. Thinking often led to being hot and wet. This often led to other things. Very often.  She knew that a healthy sex life was… well healthy; but she wasn’t sure masturbating several times a day was considered a healthy sex life.

So now she was at the Dal. …and she remembered the last time she had been here. It had been for their “not date”. Things had been nice and flirty and she had allowed herself to imagine how things would be if she was on a real date with Bo; a date where they could acknowledge the sexual attraction _….. how Bo would drive her home, she would kiss her goodnight and she would invite Bo in for a drink… and Bo would come in but say no thanks to the drink….. then press her up against the wall….. her hot breath on her neck…… she would feel Bo’s breasts against her own….. her hands would caress Bo’s shoulders and neck…. Bo’s hands on her waist….. Bo on her knees with her mouth buried in her sex……._

Lauren closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. She was feeling lightheaded with the alcohol, and hot and soft with arousal, her body only wanted to press into Bo and disappear in the feeling of her warm embrace.

Lauren had almost succeeded in getting Bo to kiss her. When they had been doing shots at the bar, she couldn’t keep her eyes of Bo. The curve of her shoulder, her luscious breasts, her ass. Lauren couldn’t think of anything but how it would feel to run her hands over Bo’s smooth skin, to smell her neck, to see the look in her eyes when she came. Bo had explained how she saw people’s sexual energy and Lauren couldn’t resist asking Bo about her own, almost as a dare:  “I want you to know that I know that you know I want you….” But still…. Bo had pulled back just as they were about to kiss, they were so close she could feel Bo’s breath against her lips. The arousal Bo had pulsed into her had so not been necessary. Lauren was already ready, so ready. Well, it just hadn’t happened. Lauren had hurried home, frustrated, horny and somewhat drunk. In bed she had thought of Bo and made herself come until she fell asleep.

Lauren shook her head and tried to get back to the present. 

Next to her at the table near the back of the room was the very beautiful nymph, Sandra, who, she suspected, was a little too interested in Lauren. But she was also sweet and intelligent and had suggested they go out several times. Opposite her sat one of the nymphs friends, the harpy (not of the Boston Harpies) Liz. They were friendly and the evening had been nice. Too much alcohol had been consumed and Sandra was becoming friendlier by the minute. Dodging her not so subtle advances was exhausting and she was tempted to give in… it felt like she had been turned on constantly for weeks now.

“I’ll get us another round, what do you guys want?” Liz asked.

“I think I’ll have one more tequila” Sandra said and looked at Lauren. “Lauren?”

“Oh… yeah… One for me too, thanks.”  She knew she probably should drink a little slower; she was only human after all. And she had to keep her wits about her when Sandra was sitting next to her. She _was_ rather appealing. If Lauren squinted her eyes she resembled Bo just a little. At the thought of Bo a dreamy smile broke out on Lauren’s face…… Bo, under her, naked, wet, moaning….. oh… Every time she thought of Bo she felt her insides shiver. Was it because Bo was a succubus? Lauren wasn’t sure but suspected it wasn’t. If it was everybody would be affected.

Sandra thought Lauren was looking at her and a huge smile spread on her face. This was so in the bag. Lauren looked totally ready. Sandra had never slept with a human. It probably wasn’t a good idea to sleep with a colleague and her boss too. But Lauren was so… sexy. She was intelligent, funny, beautiful and caring; and the last few weeks she had been almost radiating. Sandra was crushing so hard.

Lauren forced herself back to the present when Liz came back with a tray laden with shots, salt and lime. She sat down and placed the tray in the middle of the table.

“Cheers” Sandra said.

They all downed a shot. Lauren felt the burn in her throat and her eyes watered. Suddenly she felt a tingling down her back.

 

Bo 

“If I’d known that gnomes were so fucking neurotic…. It’s gonna take so many shots of Tricks good stuff to forget this time” Kenzi looked as exhausted as Bo felt. “I never ever ever EVER want to see a gnome as long as I live and then some”

“Hey Trick” Kenzi greeted the smiling man. “Please, quick, poor me one more of the good stuff, it’s an emergency… you know what make it a lot and some for Bo too.”

“Hey Bo” Trick greeted her with a smile, already pouring shots. “I heard you had a run in with the infamous gnarly gnomes…. you’ll probably need more than a few….”

“You know them…?” Kenzi was incredulous. “Why didn’t you warn us? It was a nightmare Trickster. And you KNEW?”

“Well if I’d known you were dealing with them I would have warned you. But I didn’t…. cause I didn’t” Trick almost laughed. “I know they are annoying, but luckily they are harmless.” He was still trying not to laugh.

“Are you meeting Lauren, Bo?” Trick asked.

“No, why?” Bo’s heart beat faster at the thought. “Oh… she’s right over there.” He nodded over at the far table. Bo’s heart rate went up again.

“Here we go again…. Seriously…..” Thud! Kenzi was dropping her head to the counter in mock frustration.

“Why don’t you two just bang each other silly already and get it over with? You are so into her Bo, why don’t you give in and DO her already!!!?”

“Well you know why…” This wasn’t the first time they had this exchange, nor the fifth.

“You have to do something, you’re whipped and YOU ARE A SUCCUBUS” Kenzi was rolling her eyes.

Bo was starring at Lauren, who had her back to her at a table near the back. She had to take a deep breath, the girl next to Lauren, her nose far too close to Laurens hair, was burning a bright blinding pink for Lauren. Laurens energy was hot too and for a moment Bo felt her eyes go blue as jealousy flared in her.

 

Lauren 

Suddenly Lauren felt a tingling in her back, hairs standing on end. She closed her eyes and felt the energy in the room change. Bo…. She turned around and stared straight into Bo’s electric blue eyes across the room. She felt her stomach drop. Sweat broke out all over and she couldn’t breathe. She had to get out of here. Bo’s smile was strange, like she was far away in her own world.

Lauren quickly rose. “Sorry guys, I have to call it a night…. It was nice… eh… see you Monday”

She backed away from the table. Sandra’s confused frown gave her a little twinge of bad conscience. She could live with that, she had to leave.

“Hey Lauren” Bo smiled her normal sexy smile at her. Back leaning against the bar, elbows at the counter. Eyes brown again.

“Hey….. Hey Kenzi” Lauren was blushing, aware that Bo could see her arousal.

“How are you?” 

“I’m good….” Bo was smiling like a lunatic; she was ridiculously turned on, and didn’t know what to do. Lauren was fiddling with her jacket “Eh…. I have to go…. See you”

She fled out the door and walked down the alley until she heard the door close. Feeling a little better in the cool crisp night air, she took a deep breath and leaned her back against the wall; the solid brick wall comforting her. Her deep breaths were small clouds of white in the darkness. She tried to calm down. This was getting ridiculous. The flirting at the lab had been nice, exciting… very exciting and…. sexy and hot, all kinds of hot. But now she felt like she could barely control herself. It was a new feeling. Maybe it was all the tequila shots she had done tonight. Ever the doctor, Lauren tried to analyze it, tried to get in control. The feeling was very disturbing and at the thought of giving in to it she felt like she was staring into an abyss. Even if making love to Bo was as far as her imagination would take her right now, she knew she had to think further. What came next? She would want to do it again and again… and again. She shook her head in frustration.  Would Bo want to? Succubae weren’t really into relationships…. And who was talking about relationship, she was getting way ahead of herself now…..What about Dyson? Lauren tried to hold her train of thoughts but she couldn’t. The seam of her jeans pressed against her sex, the wetness cooling in the cold night air. The wall supporting her led to thoughts of hot wall sex. …… Wrapping her legs around Bo’s waist; rocking against her stomach….. She closed her eyes. Her sex throbbed almost painfully now.

She tried to get back to reality as the door to the Dal opened. She turned her face away hoping it wasn’t Sandra that came looking for her. Bo’s voice made her turn back. The succubus was walking towards her, an apprehensive look in her eyes; she looked at Lauren.

 

Bo & Lauren

“Hey Lauren… are you ok?”

 She didn’t know what to say. “Lauren…?” Bo was worried and confused, obviously Lauren wasn’t ok but Bo couldn’t quite understand why. As far as she could see there was nothing new to this situation; Lauren was clearly horny beyond reason and so was she; but they had been like this several times in the lab, there must be something else. Part of her wanted to just fuck Lauren silly, it was what they both wanted and this part of her was getting increasingly convincing.

 

“Lauren, please tell me what’s wrong? Bo was standing in front of her feeling all kinds of confused. Lauren closed her eyes; her face looked young and vulnerable. She felt a strong urge to make Lauren ok again no matter what was wrong. “Lauren, please….”

Suddenly Lauren opened her eyes and looked at her. “Lauren is it…..” And then Bo was against the wall, Laurens mouth against her, kissing roughly, tongue against lips, pressing for entrance. Bo eagerly responded and they were kissing hungrily. It was better than she ever imagined; she breathed deeply though her nose, desperate for air but not wanting to break the kiss. Laurens hands held onto her shoulders, her body pressing her against the wall. On any other occasion Bo would have thrown her prey against the wall and taken control, but now her hands just went round Laurens waist wanting her even closer, the contact of their bodies through their clothes not enough.  Lauren pressed her pelvis against Bo’s, the sensation forcing her to gasp for air and break the kiss.

“Holy shit…”

“Yeah..” Lauren gasped. Her thigh insinuated itself between Bo’s legs, bringing the top of Bo’s thigh against her sex. “Ahhhhh….” Lauren was moaning shamelessly, she felt totally out of herself. Her arms went around Bo’s neck trying to press her body impossibly closer; hands in her hair. She looked into Bo’s eyes searching for a response to the need she felt. And she found it; Bo’s eyes were dark and hungry, the expression of desire mirroring how Lauren felt.

“Unnghh?” She had wanted to ask if this was ok but she couldn’t find any words.  She kissed Bo again, sucking her tongue almost with desperation. She rocked her pelvis against her, pressing the top of her thigh up against Bo’s warm sex; her movement resulting in little whimpers. The kiss broke when Bo leaned her head back against the wall gasping for air. As Lauren was caressing her face and lips Bo’s tongue snaked out and sucked her fingers into her mouth; the feeling of hot soft wetness sending more shivers of arousal into Laurens sex. Her pussy was on fire and her clit was throbbing with need…… She needed to be naked with Bo, she needed her fingers in Bo, but oh god… first she needed to come. She drew her wet fingers down Bo’s throat, down between her luscious breasts. She needed to lick those breasts.

Bo groaned against Laurens ear. “Ohhh baby, I want to taste you so bad” she let her tongue run up Laurens throat. The warm trail of the tongue made Lauren shiver. Her pelvis had long since taken on a life of its own; it was thrusting harder into Bo, delighting in the feeling of Bo’s responding thrusts. She was so wet she could feel the slick fabric of her panties sliding hard up and down on her clit with each thrust. She was already so close to coming. A small part of her was surprised of her own behavior; sex in public was a first for her, but the thought quickly disappeared. The way Bo’s arms were holding her waist and hips, almost lifting her, pressing her against her own sex made any self-consciousness evaporate. Bo was kissing her neck and her warm breath was sending shivers down her stomach.

“Ohh fuck, Bo I’m coming…..” she groaned; her hands tangled in Bo’s hair. She tried to kiss her but Bo pressed her face against her neck. Shivers started at her legs and spread up over her body. The movements of her hips got jerky and faster as the orgasm broke through her. She was moaning heavily, her breath hot against Bo’s ear. Her mouth finally found Bo’s mouth, kissing, licking into her roughly, needing the connection as tremors shook her body. The feeling of Lauren coming against her almost had Bo coming too and the urge to feed from Lauren was so strong she had to turn her head.

Bo was still holding her, leaning against the wall, legs spread, stomach and pelvis thrust out; she tried to still her hips to give Lauren a little time to catch her breath and to give herself time to control her hunger. But Lauren didn’t take time; she leaned her forehead against Bo’s only for a second before she slid her hands from Bo’s shoulders, over her breasts feeling the nipples hard under her bra, down her stomach to her waist; she lifted the shirt sliding her hands under, shuddering at the feel of warm smooth skin.

“Ohhhh my god…. Ohhh” Bo was groaning. Her hands were hungry and desperate; she franticly fumbled with the buttons of Laurens shirt before giving up and just ripping it open to let her hands cup and fondle her breasts through her bra. For a moment Lauren was distracted by the way Bo caressed her breasts, pressing herself into Bo’s hands.

Laurens hands made short work of button and zipper of Bo’s pants, slipping down into her black lace panties, fingers between soaked lips. Bo was hot, slippery and soft; the sensation almost made her come again. She slid her hand up and down Bo’s slick clit between her fingers.

“Ohh baby….. fuck…. Come into me…. Ohhh god please baby…. Come into me….. Ohhhh” Bo was holding onto her, one arm wrapping around her back. Her head thrown back, sex pressing down against Laurens hand. Lauren shifted her stance, stepping fully between Bo’s legs, one arm sliding down her ass to her thigh, lifting it as much as she could, urging Bo on as she hooked her leg round Laurens hip.

“Ohhhh…. God baby…… please…. Just…. Ohhhhh” Bo was groaning into her ear as Laurens hand slipped further down Bo’s panties. Two fingers easily slipped into Bo’s sex, then three; the slick warm tightness enveloping her. She wanted to go slow and savor the feeling but Bo’s pleading spurred her on and she thrust in as deep as she could using the weight of her body; the heel of her hand pressing against Bo’s clit.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the arousal that filled her body. Bo was panting now, slowly thrusting against Laurens hand stroke for stroke, slowly building speed as her climax approached.  Their sweaty bodies moved as one. As Lauren began to feel the walls squeeze her fingers she thrust faster and deeper; pushing Bo hard against the wall with each thrust.  The wet, soft, hot sensation of Bo’s throbbing pussy against her hand almost hypnotizing her. And then, far too quickly, Bo came. Spasms rocked her body and she held on to Lauren, almost desperately kissing her.

“Oh god baby…. Don’t stop…” Bo was licking her neck now, sucking and nipping; probably leaving marks but it sent shivers down her stomach contributing to her increasing arousal and she groaned. Bo was breathing heavily in her ear and it felt like she would come again. “Uhhhnngg…” She could only whimper, her brain was incapable of forming words right now, so she just kept thrusting into Bo as deep as she could, ignoring the burning sensation in the muscles of her forearm; she would keep thrusting until her arm fell off if Bo wanted her to.

“Oh baby…” Bo felt like she was in heaven, suspended on pure arousal originating from the contact between their bodies. Lauren was breathing heavily against her neck, kissing and nibbling her earlobe between breaths. When she hit a particular sensitive spot under her ear Bo couldn’t control it any longer; her movements became jerky and irregular. Again Lauren felt Bo contracting around her fingers; her own pussy twitching in sympathy.

“Oh baby….” Bo’s leg fell from around her waist and she leaned back against the wall; trying to catch her breath.

“You are so fucking hot my lovely Succubus…” Lauren whispered against her neck. Slowly she let her fingers slide out of Bo’s sex, bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean. “…and you taste so good...” She ran her fingers up Bo’s neck tangling in her hair to bring their mouths together for a long burning kiss “…and I want to lick your pussy until you come in my mouth…again and again and again…”

“Aahhh……” Bo groaned at the images Lauren put in her mind; usually it was her that left her lovers inarticulate but this time she was. “God, Lauren…stop… I’m… Do you realize I didn’t feed? Baby…we can actually do this.” The possibility of sex with Lauren whenever they wanted to was… mind-blowing. She closed her eyes and kissed Lauren again; it was slow and long and a promise of what was yet to come.

Slowly their bodies calmed down and heartbeats became calmer. As the reality slowly came back to Lauren she realized that Bo hadn’t even touched her sex  yet.

“I hope I’m not presumptuous but I’d like to continue this somewhere we can be naked… maybe your bed? We could celebrate… I’d like to properly congratulate you on your successful test drive… And then I’d like you to actually touch me when I come…”

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren was really enjoying herself. Not that she wasn’t during sex usually; but this was extraordinary. She was rocking her pelvis slowly; moving on the strap-on Bo was wearing. She was almost in a trance… in her own world. Her body and mind focused solely on the friction and the points of contact between Bo’s body and her own. Bo’s hands on her breasts, rubbing and tweaking her nipples, Bo’s belly and sides against her thighs and sex. She moved slowly, wanting it to last.

“Ohh… Oh…” Bo’s moans made her open her eyes; Bo was pushing deeply into her, the strap-on rubbing against Bo’s sex with each movement.

“Ohh… Bo, don’t come yet” Laurens voice pleaded. “Lie back baby” She was breathless.

Bo looked at her, Lauren was panting heavily, concentrating on her own body. She was so sexy, her body sweating, rocking slowly above her, breasts bouncing slightly, nipples tight and hard; Bo raised her knees a little, feeling Lauren’s buttocks against the top of her thighs, pushing her forward a little. Lauren leaned back, thrusting her pelvis forward, offering Bo an even better look at her open pussy; Bo was in heaven.

“God… baby I’m so close…” Lauren's movements became faster, short moans became faster. There was a new feeling besides the familiar feeling of her orgasm approaching, it almost felt like she had to pee; she felt a short pang of panic through the overwhelming urge to come, before she realized what was happening.

“This is gonna be wet… Ohhhh… Bo… this is it…”

Bo was lost in Lauren, she wanted to devour her, wanted to touch her everywhere. In that moment she wished the strap-on was her own so she could feel the warm, wet soft wonder of Lauren's pussy in that precise moment.

“Ohhh … ohhh…” the last few motions of her pelvis had Lauren coming in a rush of liquid and she fell forward as Bo raised to meet her; Lauren’s cunt and clit twitching and rubbing against Bo’s sex. Their mouths came together in a frantic kiss. The sensation of Lauren's chi flowing into her, burning through her body brought her over the edge and she came, shuddering, holding on to Lauren, wanting to be one with her, kissing her desperately. The connection between them drawing out both her own and Lauren's orgasm.

“Ohhh… Oh… Lauren… oh my god...” Bo fell back on the bed taking Lauren with her. She was breathing rapidly, trying to recover.

Bo’s rapidly beating heart under her forehead was the first thing she noticed. “Ohhhh… God baby… Ouch” She eased of off the strap-on and stretched her legs out on each side of Bo.

“Well…“ Bo whispered in her ear, “That was wet… And hot…” She really wanted to go down on Lauren, to taste her right now, but she wasn’t sure how much more Lauren's sex could take; it really had been through a lot tonight.

“Oh god… I’m sorry Bo…” If she could mobilize the energy to be embarrassed she probably would have been, but she was barely able to speak. “I never came like that before… actually never made love like that before …”

“It’s ok baby…” Bo was still feeling little shivers in her belly. “So I was a first for you? It was so hot… you can wet my bed anytime”

Lauren smiled and kissed Bo’s neck, breathing in her scent. She never wanted to move from this position, but they would get cold soon. She grabbed a discarded t-shirt from the edge of the bed and tried to push it under her side. Bo ran her hands down Laurens back, feeling goose bumps break out.

“I’ll get us a towel………” There was no reaction “…so…… Lauren, you’ll have to move”

“Oh… yeah…” With a herculean effort, she rolled off Bo onto her back. The cold air hit her wet front and she shivered. Bo rose on one elbow and pulled the sheet over her. “Don’t go anywhere…” She smiled and got up from the bed, the strap-on still eager and ready; she strapped it off, dropped it and went for the towel.

“So you never came like that before?” Bo couldn’t hide a smile. Towel in place and back under the sheets, she was holding Lauren close, one arm under her neck, the other caressing the soft skin on her belly just above her sex.

Lauren now had the energy to blush. Bo couldn’t help feeling a little proud, normally she had no doubts about her sexual skills, but with Lauren it meant more, she suddenly realized.

“No…ehhh” Lauren wasn’t comfortable. It was never easy for her to talk _about_ sex; she could talk _during_ sex, tell what she wanted or talk dirty in the heat of the moment to excite a lover, but she had always tried to avoid the talking _about_ it with past lovers. But Bo was a succubus…. avoidance probably wasn’t an option. “It’s the penetration, I think, I have never been into penetration much but this time the penetration facilitating the right amount of friction and pressure on the G-spot on the front of the vaginal wall…” Doctor Lauren was taking over now “… there is actually some debate concerning the G spot; according to some sources it doesn’t exist…”

“Baby, hey…” Bo smiled.

“…actually I never really knew what to believe…”

“Lauren, shut up” Bo smiled “Just tell me how did it feel? It was so… hot to watch”

“Well, I can’t really describe it… different… it was way more intense than…” She looked confused. “Maybe if we try it again sometime… just for scientific reasons of course.” She smiled.

“Any time baby, for science” Bo’s hand were now trailing circles around her bellybutton.

“Have you ever been with a man?” She longed to know more about Lauren. “Sorry, it’s way too personal….”

“No no, it’s okay” Lauren wondered how it could possibly be uncomfortable to talk about sex with someone when you had had your mouth buried in their pussy. She wasn’t used to openness about her personal life. In doctor mode, she could ask anybody about anything no matter how embarrassing and just ignore the uncomfortable. “No I haven’t”

“Oh…”

“I was always into girls, even before I knew what that meant” She had always known, but for some reason it wasn’t an issue… just one more aspect of being different as she grew up.

“But I did consider it once… For scientific reasons… But I didn’t really see the point… and I never wanted to actually”

“Okay…” Bo smiled and drew circles closer to her hip.

Lauren yawned.

Bo knew Lauren must be exhausted.  “Are you tired?” The hand had reached the underside of a breast, but had stilled as Bo asked. “Do you want to go home? I can drive you. Or you can stay?” Bo closed her eyes. Laurens face was against her neck. _Please stay_. Bo couldn’t bear to be without Lauren so soon. She wasn’t much of a cuddler usually.

“Well, its Saturday so I might get away with staying out… If it’s okay?” Lauren held her breath. She couldn’t bear the thought of not touching Bo’s smooth soft skin, her hands were hungry for it; even if she was a little sticky now… But that was Laurens own fault.

“Oh, good, it’s good” Bo tried to sound cool about it. She could feel Lauren smile against her skin. “What?” Her hand resumed its path over Laurens body, grazing the swell of a breast.

“You”

“What me?”

“You really WANT me to stay?”

“Yes, I do” She smirked. “You think I’m done with you? Ohh baby I’m gonna have my wicked way with you again in the morning.” She tried to sound demonic and Lauren laughed.

“It IS the morning…”

“Ohhh… Well, then when we wake up again”

“Let’s not sleep yet.” Lauren wanted to stay in this moment as long as she could. Falling asleep meant waking up to a new day you never knew what brought.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Don’t know… I’m afraid I might jinx it if I tell you how much I enjoyed tonight.”

“You won’t… If it wasn’t obvious I can tell you that I enjoyed tonight too… I enjoyed YOU.” again Bo could feel Lauren smile against her neck. She let her hand trail up along Laurens side, over her shoulder to her face; caressing her cheek. She didn’t dare tell Lauren yet, she didn’t just enjoy Lauren and tonight, that word was absolutely inadequate. ~~  
~~

 --------

 

The thin sliver of cool sunshine coming through the boards told Lauren it was still somewhat early. She was spooned in front of Bo, her slow breathing the only sound in the room. She was tired, thirsty, slightly hung over and had to pee, but felt really wonderful. She tried to shift her body a little without disturbing Bo; there was no reaction, and soon she was back from the bathroom, sliding back under the sheets.

Last night had been a lot of ‘firsts’ for Lauren: sex in (semi)public, sex with Bo, getting chi-sucked… just to name a few. This test drive thing, although not planed, had been a huge success; Bo had had sex with a human without sucking chi thus not killing said human and had been able to control chi sucking same human... and this had been the main focus of their work in the lab. If Lauren had to be honest she might have had slightly selfish reasons for helping Bo… she WANTED to be that human so bad during all of their sessions.

As she drifted back to sleep, she thought of last night.

They only just made it into the crack shack before Lauren was naked on the couch (thank god Kenzi wasn’t home) Bo kneeling on the floor with Laurens legs wrapped around her head. Just thinking about it had her flushed. Then there had been… an incident… with Bo sitting on the kitchen table when they were looking for something to eat. She had never had so much sex in such a short time before… Maybe a succubus secreted extra pheromones when they had sex, to keep their partner aroused far past normal? That would allow the succubus to feed more from one partner… that would make sense. It was probably an aspect of her physiology that Bo had no control over…but how long would it last? Would Bo lose interest? Lauren did not want this to end but had no clue what Bo wanted. It was their first time together and it might turn out to be just a one-night stand. Her heart fell at the thought, but she would not think about it now just enjoy the moment. She snuggled closer to Bo. The smell of sex and sweat was strong and musky and a complete turn on. Oh god… she felt the slight throbbing in her sex getting stronger. She was definitely throbbing because she was sore from last night but now it felt like pure arousal was taking over.

 

\--------

 

Bo awoke slowly, feeling better than she had in forever. Going to sleep with Lauren in her arms was… lovely… no it was… fabulous… addictive… yeah. She smiled to herself and buried her nose in Lauren's hair. She had to pee but she would just lie here and enjoy… a little longer.

When she came back to bed, Lauren had rolled onto her back, one leg bent a little… Still deeply asleep judging by the sound of her breathing. Oh the temptation… Slowly she sat on the bed at Lauren's feet, lifting the sheet carefully. Lauren was so beautiful; soft smooth skin covering firm muscle; long lines of her thigh leading to a soft round buttock. Slowly Bo lay down between Lauren's legs, pressing soft kisses along the insides of her thighs, enjoying the feeling of sweet skin against her face and tongue. She adjusted Laurens legs a little when she reached the apex, burying her nose and mouth in Lauren's sex… Lauren was soft and warm and still wet and swollen… and she tasted musky and sweet. She had a brief moment of guilt; was it wrong to be doing this? Should she stop if Lauren didn’t wake up? But the guilt quickly drowned in desire and arousal at Laurens slight movements against her tongue…

The soft, warm, wet feeling between her legs slowly brought Lauren back to semi-consciousness… Her hips slowly moved with the sensation, seemingly on their own; she was already on her way to climax; for a long moment she just enjoyed the feeling until she became aware of what was going on…

“Bo, what are you doing…? Ohhh…” Bo’s tongue was licking slowly and softly up and down the length of her sex eliciting the most delicious feelings in her body.

“If you don’t know that we need to have a serious talk about last night…” she said between licks, “Don’t you like it?” Bo could tell she did; her pelvis was rocking but only slightly, as if she was trying to control herself even though she burned bright and clear, and her breath was getting faster.

“You can probably tell I do…but I must smell horribly. I need a shower.”

“You smell like sex baby, I love it. Please just let me do this… please...? You are so hot” Bo’s voice was husky, she sounded out of breath and Lauren realized Bo was just as far gone as she was.

“Baby, come here…” She pulled on Bo, dragging her up to cover her body, in spite of her protest. She needed to feel her all over; She eased one leg between Bo’s and hooked the other round Bo’s leg … the sensation of slick skin against her sensitive sex making her moan.

“Let’s do this together baby…” She tangled her hands in Bo’s hair and held her face above her own as Bo started to move slowly, rocking against her. They held eye contact for a long time until Bo leaned down kissing Lauren slowly. Lauren's arms slid down her shoulders to her back, wrapping around to hold her closer. They stayed like that for a long time rocking against each other, kissing with more and more urgency until Lauren's hands slide lower, onto Bo’s ass urging her to go faster, harder. Feeling Bo’s wet sex slide and rub hard against her thigh. The intense feeling of arousal had long since spread from her sex to the rest of her body in a way she hadn’t experienced with other lovers and her sex slid erratically against Bo’s thigh, the first twitches of orgasm stirring in her belly. ~~~~

Breathing hard Lauren had to break away from the kiss. Bo was hovering just inches above her, breathing as hard as she was, eyes shining blue and focused on her lips. “Ohhhh god Bo…. do it, baby… please… I want to come like this…” Her words had Bo moaning and she lowered her head to kiss Lauren again, pulling for Lauren's chi and letting it flow slowly into her body. Under her Lauren spasmed against her thigh, arching her back and cried out her name, clinging on to her and pressing even harder against her. Lauren's chi was as sweet as she was and Bo forgot herself in the feeling spreading through her body, setting of her climax, waves rolling through her; wanting this to last, almost on instinct she tried to push chi back into Lauren, watching the pale red stream between them with wonder. A new round of spasms rocked Lauren causing her to break their connection; she clung to Bo, still shaking and moaned in her ear, mumbling incoherently.

“Ohh god… oh god… please… oh Bo, I love you, love you…ohh god Bo…”

 

\--------

 

She woke up again when the sun slipping through the boards was waning, bathing the room in orange and red. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom. She rolled over onto her side pulling the sheet up to cover her. The movement made her wince, now she was definitely only sore. And sticky. And hungry. And she definitely needed a shower. But she also felt good… really really good, her body was relaxed and satisfied… she hadn’t felt like this in years… in forever. She must have fallen asleep right after last time the made love. It was a little fuzzy…The last thing she remembered… Ohhh god, she had told Bo she loved her…

“Hey, you’re awake…”  Bo came back from the bathroom naked except for a towel wrapped around her hair.

“Hey…” Lauren smiled. The soft sunlight falling on Bo made her skin glow.  “You are so beautiful baby” The memory of the soft weight of Bo’s breasts in her hands, nipple in her mouth while Bo was straddling her made her sex twitch again. She groaned; how the hell could she still want Bo so much when they had been fucking like rabbits for almost 24 hours?

“Are you ok?” Bo looked worried, leaning on the bed to look at her.

“Yeah…I’m… fabulous…and sore, that’s all….” She smirked.

“Oh… I’m sorry…” Bo kneeled on the bed next to Lauren, leaning over her, pulling the sheet down slowly”…where? Maybe I can kiss it and make it better…” She looked at Lauren, a predatory glimmer in her eyes.

“Ohhh no, no no you don’t, baby I need a shower, seriously… and I’m hungry… and sooo thirsty… please…” She scooted backwards as far as she could. Bo crawled closer smiling mischievously, hands reaching out grabbing for Lauren, ready to pounce.

“No, no… no, Bo please…” Lauren was laughing now, almost out of breath and had pulled her legs up against her chest; Bo realized she had accidently discovered Laurens weak point.

“Ohh baby you’re ticklish. Good to know…” Bo was inching closer trying to look innocent, but instead of tickling a now shrieking Lauren, she grabbed both of her wrists and held them down on the bed on each side of her head looking intensely into her eyes.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter I find out you’re ticklish…You are just so incredibly cute Doctor…” Lauren was breathing heavily and she could feel her heart beating fast in her chest; the delicious anticipation of being tickled by Bo and the proximity had her wet and wanting again.

“God Bo what are you doing to me?” Bo could have her again right now if she wanted, who the hell needed food anyway… She looked up into Bo’s beautiful brown eyes, seeing nothing but love. “I really want you again… but I need a shower first and something to eat…”

“I already ordered pizza… hope that’s ok...?”

Lauren's stomach rumbled at the thought “Ohh baby, you know the way to a girl’s heart… do I have time to take a shower first?”

 “…It won’t be here for about an hour, I wanted to let you sleep a little… so there’s time to do something about the other things you said…” Bo was still on top of her, her face inches from Lauren, the scent of toothpaste reminding Lauren again that she probably didn’t smell particularly nice.

“You are insatiable aren’t you? But I think I will pass out if I don’t get something to eat before we continue…”

 

\-----------

 

While she had a shower Bo had changed the sheets and now, freshly showered, they were sitting close together against the headboard.

“Uhhhmm” Lauren closed her eyes chewing slowly “It’s been ages since I had pizza. I’d forgotten how good it is”

“You really are trying to eat healthy aren’t you? I couldn’t live without it” Bo looked at her with a smirk.

“I just feel better if I don’t eat too much…. ehh… junk food? And it _really_ isn’t good for anybody” She took a long sip of her beer. “Sorry, didn’t mean to preach.”

“It’s okay… when you are sitting naked in my bed drinking beer and eating pizza after having sex with me all night and all day you don’t come across as a health freak… it’s a little difficult to take it serious to be honest…” She smiled and fed Lauren the last bite of her slice.

“I can see it might be.”

“…Especially when you have tomato sauce on your left boob” Bo continued

Lauren looked down and moved to wipe it off. “Ohhh, no let me help you” Bo held her wrist, effectively stopping her. She put the pizza box on the floor and swung her leg over Lauren's, straddling her.

“Are you ready for round 3?” Bo was crawling backwards a little, lowering her mouth to suck the tomato sauce of off Lauren's breast.

“It’s really more like round 8 but who’s counting?”

 

\-----------------

 

“Are we gonna talk about it?” Lauren held her hand, caressing the fingers one by one. She was spooned in front of Bo again.

“What?” She knew what Lauren meant but she felt so silly happy about it, it was embarrassing; she would rather not show Lauren.

“What? Bo you fed from me, took my chi without killing me… and then you gave me chi back… this is huge… I didn’t know you could do that?”

“Oh that… Neither did I… It was a… I don’t really know what it was… it felt very… erotic… at that moment… like I was taking you with my energy…like we were one… You know what I mean?” She was distracted by Lauren's hot breath against the palm of her hand; suddenly a hot tongue licked between her fingers.

“I think so…” she sucked one finger, “… and it was…” next finger disappeared into her mouth “… very erotic…”

“Lauren..” Bo moaned “I can’t concentrate when you do that…”

“Sorry” She held Bo’s hand instead. “I felt it too. I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm that lasted so long… but have you done that before?”

“No, no I didn’t even know what I did… It just… I was afraid I’d taken to much… and I wanted it to last, to share with you.”

“You didn’t take too much… You can control this Bo… I knew it before and now you know it too. You can have sex with humans“

”Yeah, I guess…” To be honest Bo didn’t feel in control when she’d fed on Lauren. She had no doubts that she could control herself with any random human. But with Lauren…? She had felt like she only just managed to hold on, like she might slip at any time.

She could feel Bo’s insecurity but didn’t know what more she could say to reassure her. Maybe with time, and practice (a LOT of practice, she hoped), Bo would be more confident in her abilities.  

 

\------------

 

“I HAVE to go home now Bo…” Sunday had passed almost like Saturday except that they had eaten Chinese instead of pizza and the sex had been more gentle because Lauren was sore in a couple of important places. But Bo wasn’t… she smiled at the thought, Bo really had remarkable recuperative abilities. Love bites and scratches just disappeared in minutes. It was Sunday evening before they had finally managed to get dressed and go downstairs. Lauren was relieved to find that Kenzi wasn’t home, she was not a fan of Lauren and the weekend had been more than overwhelming without having to deal with the snarky comments she would no doubt have had for Lauren.

“Why? You can stay tonight… we can go to bed now and you can get up early tomorrow and get to work on time…?”

“Because… if we go back to bed I’ll end up between your legs and we won’t get any sleep… that’s why” And she needed to process all that happened this weekend in peace. They hadn’t talked much and she was grateful because she wouldn’t know what to say, if Bo asked what she wanted. She had no clue what Bo wanted from her either.

“Well, I can’t argue with that…” Bo looked dejected and Lauren almost gave in… again, but it was already late and she HAD to go if she wanted to be even remotely rested tomorrow.

“I’ll call you, baby… I promise…” She’d never imagined Bo would be clingy like this (but she loved it) and she’d never thought SHE Lauren E. Lewis would find it so hard to act as a responsible adult. She should have been home hours ago but each time she got up in an attempt to dress or shower, Bo would ‘help’ her or distract her and they ended up in bed again. “Come on Bo, I need sleep…” A car honked in front of the house. “… and the cab’s here…" She got her jacket from the couch and walked to the door

“Okay…” With one last kiss, Bo opened the door for her.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

There was a small crack in the ceiling… she had never noticed it before… but she didn’t usually stare at the ceiling for hours. Lauren couldn’t sleep. She had a propensity to over-think things instead of doing them, but this weekend had just… happened, and she realized _she_ had initiated it when she had… assaulted…? taken…? Bo in the alley… Given how unsure she had been about Bo, this was very out of character for her… (thank god for tequila)… so this… thing… between them had just happened, and she was sooo not sorry about it, but now she had a lot of processing to do… and hence here she was, exhausted but awake… Being with Bo had been very overwhelming and she still couldn’t wrap her head around it; she was just… overwhelmed. Was this even real? If it wasn’t for how sore and achy she was, it could have been a dream… it was exactly what she had dreamed about since she met Bo. It had been more than 5 years since she had been sexual with anybody but herself (she was probably lucky in some ways… there were many faes that wouldn’t hesitate to use her against her will, if she hadn’t been the property of the ash)… there hadn’t really been any opportunities…

So now she had to find answers to the things she wondered about before… how would she cope if Bo only wanted casual sex with her when the opportunity arouse? Now she knew how it felt to kiss her, how she tasted, the smell of her sex, the sounds she made just before she came… Oh god… now she was horny again… What if this was it? Just a onetime thing? Given how reluctant Bo had been to let her go, it didn’t seem so but… Would she be able to watch Bo with other partners or would it hurt even more than it had before? Just the thought made her nauseous... She remembered one evening at the Dal when Bo had left with a beautiful valkyrie and her husband… it had hurt so much even if she had no right to be jealous… but it would never be enough for Bo to feed of off just her… she knew that better than anyone… not even with the injections she had given Bo… And she had said to Bo that she loved her… Lauren didn’t even know how she felt about that herself… sometimes she thought she had loved Bo from the moment she saw her… but the sexual attraction was so strong she suspected it might just be that… maybe she could just play it cool… pretend it was something she said in the heat of the moment… well it _was_ , actually… but she _did_ really mean it when she said it… and it was almost impossible to hide her emotions from Bo… obviously Bo could tell when she was aroused… but aside from that, she felt like an open book around Bo, even when she tried to play it cool… and she had no idea how Bo perceived her… was she an open book to Bo or was this only in her head?

\------------------

 

“Good morning Lauren” Sandra’s cheerful voice greeted her the moment she stepped into the lab.

“Ohh, morning Sandra…” she had hoped she could avoid her; she didn’t want to get into explanations about her hasty exit Friday. That would get awkward. And she had had to do some serious covering up of the marks Bo had left on her neck and throat.

“Did you have a nice weekend?” Sandra was beaming like she used to around Lauren.

“Yeah it was fine thanks…You?” She tried to be curt, but Sandra just continued and Lauren tried not to groan.

“Oh, I had a lovely weekend, though I was a little hung over after Friday… We stayed until Trick closed the bar… I’m so sorry you didn’t stay longer, we played pool with a really nice selkie, it was hilarious…? But maybe we can do it again soon?” She looked at Lauren inquisitively “Are you alright? You’re not getting ill are you? You look like you might have a fever… Is that a rash…?” Sandra reached out to touch her neck.

She had to get away. “No, no I’m fine… ehhh I was outside most of the weekend… maybe it’s just sunburn… ehh I’ll be in my office…” She quickly turned and walked towards the room still hearing Sandra… “… but it was cloudy all day yesterday…? Lauren…?”

\---------------

 

Thank god no emergencies needed her attention during the day, and she was left alone except for a few phone calls. After she finished her paperwork and a few unavoidable lab related tasks, she spent the day studying some of the books Trick lent her long ago, for information about succubi. She had a vague recollection of once reading something about a succubus giving chi back instead of taking it, but she couldn’t seem to find it… Besides that there was something she couldn’t quite remember, it kept floating around in her mind just out of reach… Hoping that it might reappear in her mind if she stopped thinking about it, she decided to just start reading one of the books she hadn’t read yet. The books were old and not accurate, mostly anecdotes from a time when medical science was about herbs and bloodletting and praying. The problem was that succubae and incubae (and any other species of Fae for that matter) had never been very forthcoming with information about themselves… and they were all slightly different in terms of abilities and powers… The basics were the same as far as she could see… And Bo was a perfect example of the basics: being able to arouse their victims with their touch or by just looking at them, feeding on sex and arousal and sucking chi, phenomenal recuperative powers… but beyond that the anecdotes were in disagreement, some sources claimed that succubae could fly, speak with animals and make intervals of time disappear. As far as Lauren could deduce the varying powers came from the parent that wasn’t a succubus or incubus…

She really wished she could examine Bo thoroughly, but without a reason that would draw to much attention. There were so many things she would like to ask Bo too, she could start there and maybe later there would be an opportunity to do a full exam. OOOHHH MY GOOOD… suddenly she knew what had been at the back of her mind all day… how could she forget…? Cold sweat broke out all over her body at the thought… A succubus could impregnate her partner!!!!!... For a moment she was stunned… Never in her life had she had to think about unwanted pregnancy…

If this was how it felt, she was even more grateful to be a lesbian… but how would it happen? She had never seen any specific details mentioned… She knew trick had more books; she would have to go by the Dal and ask him… Or maybe not ask…? _“Hey Trick do you know if Bo can really knock me up? How would she do?”_   She would just ask to borrow more books…

\--------------

 

When Bo came downstairs Monday afternoon Kenzi was drinking coffee. She looked at Bo with a strange expression. “Good morning sunshine”

”And a good morning to you too, sunshine.” She resisted the urge to give Kenzi a hug and a twirl. “Hey… what’s with the side eye? Where were you all weekend?” She poured a mug of coffee.

“Ehhh earth to Bo… I was HERE… some of the time anyway… but you were busy… Did you even get out of your room?” Bo blushed, she had no idea that Kenzi had been at home.

“Oh… I didn’t know you were home… yeah I was ehhh busy…” To be honest Kenzi’s whereabouts hadn’t once crossed her mind all weekend.

“I know… And yet there was a conspicuous lack of the usual loud banging noises… I’m baffled Bo Bo”

Clearly Kenzi was waiting for an explanation but for some reason, Bo hesitated telling her about Lauren, and she felt a little bad about it; she usually told Kenzi everything (well almost… for some reason she never wanted the explicit details). But Kenzi absolutely didn’t like Lauren and Bo didn’t know why… She seemed to have an antipathy against doctors; maybe that was part of the reason… Bo needed to just enjoy this a little longer, without everything being questioned by Kenzi. This was too big for her to be shot down just yet. The memory of Laurens whispered “I love you, love you…” had been on her mind most of the night… But she wasn’t sure if Lauren meant it… so many people had said it to her over the years, when she used her powers on them… but she _hadn’t_ used her powers… but on the other side… she had been giving Lauren her chi when she said it… she had never done that before so she couldn’t know how that affected people….

“Hey Bo…? Where did you go?” Kenzi snapped her fingers and smiled, Bo had zoned out for a long moment, obviously lost in a nice memory judging by the goofy smile on her face… “You look like it was a _really_ good weekend… maybe someone I’ll get to meet to?”

“Oh… yeah maybe…  I’ll be in my room… ehh I’ll go take a shower.”

“Bo..? Bo…?” Kenzi followed her up the stairs when Bo didn’t react. “Hale drove me home Friday… and Saturday… thanks for asking… you just disappeared remember? I actually saw you drive away outside the Dal when I went looking for you” Kenzi had been okay she just wanted to know what Bo had been up to.

“I’m sorry Kenz… I was a little preoccupied, sorry… I… eh I gave Lauren a lift” That was absolutely true.

“Okaaay..?” It couldn’t be..? No, not dr. Freeze. Kenzi dismissed the thought as quickly as it emerged. No way Lauren would spend the whole weekend in bed with Bo. Kenzi couldn’t imagine Lauren in bed with anyone, she just seemed so… cold and detached. Though there had been some sparkage between her and Bo a few times at the Dal… Ugh, no absolutely not. “And then you picked someone up? You were with the same person all weekend? Seriously…?” As far as Kenzi knew this had never happened before.

“Uhh, yeah… Look Kenzi, I need a shower and then I’m going out for a little while.”

Kenzi realized Bo wouldn’t tell her anything now and gave up… for now anyway, this was not the end. When Bo was this evasive there had to be a reason and Kenzi would find out or die trying. “Okaaay, I’ll be catching up on some sleep then.”

\----------------

 

Bo poured soap on her hands and ran them slowly down her front and stomach; one hand continued down to her sex washing away the remnants of sweat and saliva and other evidence of the weekend. She groaned at the thought of Laurens face between her legs, lapping away at her sex. There were so many things she longed to do to Lauren next time they… Oh god how she hoped there would be a next time… The weekend had been extremely satisfying even if the sex had been a strictly vanilla compared to what Bo sometimes did. There was such an emotional connection between them… she never had that with her other partners, not even Dyson…

Lauren was so deliciously shy about some things… and still so responsive, like she would _do_ things out of her comfort zone but she had a hard time _talking_ about it… Bo couldn’t wait to push her more… would she let her take her from behind? Would she let her tie her up maybe…? Maybe a threesome… Bo would love to see Lauren do someone else…

The warmth of the water on her back felt like a caress and her mind drifted to the memory of Laurens breasts against her, slowly sliding towards her buttock… Laurens warm breath and soft hair caressing every inch of her skin… Lauren had been so tender at times… it drove Bo crazy. She had made love to Bo’s breasts until Bo was almost out of her mind. No one had ever made love to Bo the way Lauren did, with her hands, with her mouth, with her whole body… Bo thought she had tried everything, but Lauren had done things to her sex with her tongue that made her feel things no other lover had… how did she do that? This wasn’t just sex… this was really making love… Bo suddenly realized that this time with Lauren had been her first time.

\---------------

 

Bo usually had an appointment with Lauren in the lab after hours when most of the staff had gone home, but today she just had to see Lauren _now._ The lab seemed quiet; the only one present was a curvy brunette with a pointy nose and dimples.

“Can I help you?” The woman had noticed Bo and stood.

”No, I’m just here to see Lauren… Is she here?” This was the woman from the Dal at Friday… A sudden surge of jealousy gripped Bo when she remembered how close her face had been to Lauren.

“She’s in her office… do you have an appointment?”

“No but… “

“Dr. Lewis has been in her office all day… she doesn’t want to be disturbed…” Sandra had recognized Bo from Friday…

“I’m pretty sure she’ll make an exception for me” Bo’s voice was polite but still with an undeniable hint of  ‘down bitch’ and the woman sat down again, pointing “It’s that way…”

“I know…” Bo had already turned her back and walked down the short hall to Laurens office. The door was half-open giving her a view of Lauren from the side, sitting at her desk. The sight of her, as always, made her stomach drop. She stopped a moment before Lauren heard her and just looked at her. Her lab coat was draped over the back of her chair. She was wearing a plain gray, ribbed cotton T-shirt, the thin fabric clinging to her body, shoving off her long back and lean stomach. Her chin rested in one hand, hair hanging down in front of her face as she leaned over the book she was reading. Bo’s heart rate picked up at the sight and the sheer rush of emotions, heat spreading in her stomach.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Laurens voice startled her out of her haze and she took the last few steps to the door, taking of her jacket as she went. Only when Bo was inside and closed the door behind her, did Lauren look up from her book.

“Lauren…” For some reason Bo was out of breath.

“Hey Bo…” She got up from her chair and walked towards Bo, a mix of joy and concern on her face. “Are you ok?” Bo rarely came unannounced unless there was something wrong or she needed help with a case. She reached out to touch Bo’s arm.

“Yes, I’m fine…” Lauren still looked unsure “…just wanted to see you.” _And kiss you…_ “I think the girl out there is on to us.” She had meant for it to be a joke, but Laurens face fell.

“That’s Sandra. I told her to go home”

“She’s hot for you” Bo dropped her jacket and stepped closer. Lauren was breathing deeper now.

“I know” She smirked and Bo reached for her hips, pulling her in.

“So am I…” Lauren felt giddy like a teenager at seeing Bo’s expression; her worry that the weekend had been a onetime thing seemed silly now.

“Oh… you are?” Bo’s face was only inches away.

“Yes… very hot… I think I might have a fever.” Bo’s hands were holding her firmly now, pressing her against Bo’s hips.

“I’m a doctor, maybe I can help you. But I think your fever might get worse before it gets better.”

“I think you’re right, doctor” Hands inched forward, thumbs going under the t-shirt, touching skin. “Does your door lock?” A hand ran along the edge of Laurens jeans slowly dragging the t-shirt up, making her breath catch.

“Yes…” It was just a whisper; her eyes were fixed at Bo’s lips, pupils dilating. Their faces almost touching. The need to kiss Bo was overwhelming, making her mouth go dry.

“Will you lock it?” Laurens hands had found their way to Bo’s backside, and Bo could feel them sliding over the smooth fabric of her black tights, the caress making her sex wet and heavy.

“Why?” The moment Lauren realized Bo’s intention she was wet. Bo’s hand ran up Laurens back reaching the strap of her bra while the other worked its way under her jeans to touch the smooth skin of the top of her ass. She could feel Laurens heartbeat against her chest.

“Because I’m going to make you moan… and she doesn’t need to see us… does she?” The hand on Laurens back had successfully opened her bra. The other inched lower, fingers down between her cheeks.

“No…” Lauren had trouble speaking. She needed to touch skin. Her hands moved from Bo’s ass to her back, under her top. One hand ran up Bo’s back round to palm her breast firmly, making her moan. A little voice of reason inside Laurens head tried to get her attention. “We can’t do this here Bo; someone might come in here any minute.”

“Bo…!!” A fine sheen of sweat was beginning to appear on Laurens throat. Bo could see the skin flushing pink and the pulse beating rapidly. She smelled clean and fresh now and Bo suddenly remembered how good her sex had smelled after sex. “We can’t do this Bo…”

“I’ll be quick…” The hand caressed her ass, fingers running up and down her crack, sending shivers down the back of her legs.

“We should talk, there’s something I need to ask you…” She closed her eyes, looking at Bo’s lips made her forget why it was important they talk.

“Is it urgent?” Bo’s hand came round her hip to caress her stomach under the t-shirt, eliciting goose bumps all over her torso.

“Yes… no…” The hand slowly unbuttoned her jeans, and the knowledge of what was to come made Lauren groan. She could feel Bo’s nipple harden under the bra.

“It can wait then…?” She could only nod as her now open jeans slipped slightly down her hips, Bo’s fingers trailing patterns on the outside of her cotton panties. They still hadn’t kissed and the anticipation made Bo shiver. She watched as Laurens tongue came out to lick her lips slowly, the pink tip soft and inviting. ~~~~

“Ohh god, baby…” This was taking too long; in one swift move, perfected through years of practice, Bo had pulled Laurens jeans and panties down and placed her on the edge of her desk. She pulled one trouser leg completely of off Lauren, getting rid of her shoe at the same time, and dropped to her knees in front of her. Lauren got the idea and rested one leg on Bo’s shoulder, Bo immediately put her arm around it, placing a hand on her buttock; the other leg she put over the corner of the table, opening herself up for Bo. The air felt cold on her wet lips until Bo’s hot breath washed over her, making her close her eyes in anticipation of Bo’s mouth and tongue on her, but she only felt Bo’s hand caressing her thigh.

“Baby…” Bo was in awe. One second ago, her only thought was to just suck Lauren, but the sight of her took her breath away. Laurens pussy was glistening with wetness, the lips open, revealing the dark pink inner lips. At the top, her clit was protruding, pink and swollen. “… You’re so fucking beautiful.” She ran two fingers down along the outer lips gently, making her shudder and twitch.

“Bo, please…” This was not the time to be poetic, she dug her hand into Bo’s hair, pulling her towards her sex; she needed Bo’s mouth on her.

Laurens pleading kicked her into action. Licking from the bottom up with her tongue wide, before focusing on the clit, sucking it into her mouth like a nipple. Laurens taste and smell was like a drug to her, she was on a high and her own sex tingled and ached, wetness seeping. Laurens hand in her hair kept her in place and gave her directions, as if she needed them. Alternating between running soft circles around her clit and sucking hard on it, seemed to please Lauren immensely judging by the groans and strangled cries.

The moment Bo’s mouth touched her Lauren knew it would be over far too soon. She couldn’t control it, she just had to hang on for the ride. Using her hand on the table behind her as support, she started grinding her sex into Bo’s mouth, until the relentless sucking and teasing brought her over the edge. Spasms rocked her body and her legs came together around Bo’s head. Bo kept the pressure of her tongue against Lauren steady while she slowly came down from the climax. Little spasms still ran through her sex even as Bo got up from the floor, kissing along her stomach, over her breasts and up her throat until she stood between her legs.

Lauren put her arms around Bo’s neck and kissed her hungrily, tasting herself on Bo’s lips. “From zero to finished in less than five minutes… that must be a new record doctor…”

“Yeah… I need to work on my stamina; maybe you could help me with that?” She leaned into Bo, hooking her legs and arms around her, resting her head against her chest. She could hear Bo’s heart beating hard… “You said something about a fever…?”

“I’m afraid it’s gotten worse.” Her arms around Lauren tightened, pressing her against her body, against her hips. “God baby… you are so… I want you…” Bo was breathless.

“You just had me… It’s my turn.” Laurens hands busied themselves with Bo’s top, pulling it upwards along with her bra, exposing the smooth skin. “Take it of baby…” Bo leaned back a little, Laurens long legs still locked around Bo’s, and pulled top and bra over her head, revealing herself and her full breasts in all their glory.

The sight before her made Laurens breathless; she took a breast in each hand, slowly caressing the nipples with her thumbs. “You know… the first time I saw you naked, here in the lab, I wanted to do this. It was so hard to watch you and not touch… I touched your back remember? It wasn’t necessary at all, and then I told you, you were beautiful. It was so unprofessional. I couldn’t help it.” Lauren took one breast in her mouth, licking and biting the nipple.

Bo arched into her, hands in Laurens hair. She could feel her hunger stirring and her eyes flashed blue. “I know you couldn’t, I could see how turned on you were. Almost as much as you are now…”

A loud noise from the lab made them both jump and then stand perfectly still, listening and trying to decide where the sound came from. There was a brief silence followed by more noises clearly coming from the other end of the lab.

Lauren released the breath she had been holding. “We forgot the door…”

“Sorry…” Mostly she was sorry the mood was ruined, while her sex was still throbbing.

“Don’t be baby, I think we would have heard if someone came this way… but I still think we better stop now.” She looked up at Bo “I am sorry…”

“Noooo…” She groaned “I’ll lock the door? Please Lauren… I’ll be quick. If you go down on me, I can finish in minutes…? Please baby…?”

Bo looked miserable and Lauren took pity on her. “Lock the door then”

Bo was at the door and back in a flash “Take your pants off…” Lauren had closed her legs, still sitting at the edge of the table “… come here…” She pulled Bo closer until she had one leg on each side of Lauren, hands on her shoulders. “… perfect…” Bo’s sex was wet and aching and in just the right position for Laurens hand. She brushed her fingers over the trimmed hairs and down until she felt the slick wetness.

“Ohhh Bo… ” She parted Bo’s folds, running fingers over her swollen clit before she pushed inside, the feeling of the wet and hot sex as always making her own sex clench. Bo moaned and pushed against her hand. The muscles under the smooth skin of Bo’s buttocks contracting against her other hand. She took one of Bo’s nipples in her mouth again, sucking in rhythm with her hand thrusting into Bo. With a few deep strokes, she had Bo sweating and her legs were shaking. Deep slow breaths told Lauren that Bo was trying to control herself and make it last. Keeping her hands on Bo, she slipped off the table onto her knees between Bo’s legs.

“God yes…” Bo moaned when Laurens mouth connected with her clit, the hungry sucking sending tremors throughout her body. Laurens mouth was her undoing. She wanted nothing more than lose herself in Lauren like this forever, but she couldn’t stop the orgasm that swept her up. She trembled for a long time pressed hard against Laurens mouth. Slowly Lauren licked her until she relaxed and leaned against the table in front of her.

“Holy shit Lauren…”

“I think you broke my record baby” Lauren stood from her place at the floor and pushed between Bo’s arms, bringing their naked bodies together. She kissed Bo letting her taste herself. “I always want you again when I feel you come in my mouth… once is never enough with you.” She whispered against Bo’s ear.

“Ohhh…” Bo kissed her back with hunger “When you say something like that… we’ll never get out of here…”

\------------------------

 

They were sitting at the edge of the table, clothes back on. One of Bo’s hands played with Laurens hair.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“You know Trick has quite an extensive library; I’ve borrowed some of his books over the years to learn about the fae…”

“Hmmm” Bo was busy smelling Laurens hair

“…and in one of those books, unfortunately I don’t remember which one, it says that a succubus can impregnate their female victim.”

“What…? Victim?” Bo wasn’t sure she heard right.

“I don’t remember the details or maybe there wasn’t any. Some of these books are based mostly on anecdotes. But some of it is true, so I can’t discount it even if it sounds weird by our standards…” Bo was still trying to process the first sentence.

“You are not my ‘victim’ baby, are you…? I…” She wanted to tell Lauren she loved her, but she couldn’t bring herself to say the words. Suddenly she realized what Lauren had said “WHAT? I could get you pregnant?” She looked at Lauren for confirmation. “How?”

“I don’t know yet… It may not even be true or it may be under certain specific conditions. I just thought you should know…”

“Oh… I had no idea… Maybe I should read some of these books too; apparently I have no clue about my abilities…” She looked at Lauren “That means you might be… pregnant…?”

“Potentially, yes…”

“But you don’t know?”

“No, it would be weeks before I can find out”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, how would you know something like that…? It’s my job to know and I didn’t…” She played with Bo’s hands, caressing the fingers one by one. “I’ve never had to think about that before… It’s strange… strange and frightening… STI’s sometimes, but never pregnancy… Have you ever…?” She should have asked Bo that at the first examination but that had been cut short when Bo had tried to get out of the lab.

“I did sometimes think of it in the beginning when I was first having sex for real but there were so many other concerns that seemed more important.” _Like leaving dead bodies behind every time._ “I never seriously considered it… and it hasn’t ever happened.”

“Have you ever had an STI?”

“No, as far as I know, never. I’ve never been to the doctor either, for that or for anything else… not before you” She smiled.

“Can I examine you sometime? More thoroughly than last time. There are so many things I’d like to know about you baby.”

“Sure, I’d like to play doctor with you… even if you mean it in the boring no fun way.”

“What are you thinking?” Bo suddenly eemed far away…

“Is it true what I heard that pregnant women get veeery horny?” She couldn’t hide her smirk.

“Well… yes, some do.”

“Can you imagine that….? Oh baby… I’d never let you out of my bed” By now Bo’s eyes were sparkly blue… and Lauren could easily imagine…

“I should have known you of all people would find a pregnancy scare a turn-on.”

“Sorry, I know it’s serious but the thought of you… pregnant with our child… I… I never seriously thought of having children but if I _had_ to experience unplanned pregnancy, I would love if it were with you… Do you know what I mean?”

Lauren held her gaze trying to figure out what to think of Bo’s words. They hadn’t even talked about the weekend. Was it just sex to Bo?

“Yes…” She could only stare at Bo, pictures of a smiling Bo with a little squealing baby in her arms suddenly flashing before her eyes. Get a grip, you’re getting way ahead of yourself here, she shook her head; she would go crazy if she didn’t find out what Bo thought. “Bo could we talk about… us? I mean I’m not assuming that there is an “us” yet …and not that there isn’t… but if…. I mean are we going to do this again? I mean this weekend…? I would really like that but I know we haven’t talked about it and that’s… well I’m…Sorry” She suddenly realized how that sounded… “Oh, no I’m not sorry like that… I’m really not sorry about what we did…” She closed her eyes. “This isn’t just sex to me Bo… Maybe you would rather not know but… this isn’t just sex to me…”

“I know… It’s…” She didn’t know what to say because she was afraid of scaring Lauren away. How could Lauren ever be seriously interested in her besides the obvious sexual attraction? She was a monster and Lauren was a beautiful, smart, sweet, intelligent doctor who deserved the best… and Bo knew one thing for certain: she was _not_ the best.

Bo’s silence made Lauren even more insecure, “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have brought it up…” She closed her eyes and sighed; there was no point in pushing Bo and risk losing what they had.

“No, no Lauren, we should talk about this… at some point…” The silence between them stretched out and became awkward.

“Will you be at the Dal sometime this week maybe?” Bo stood from the table and turned towards her.

“I will try… can I call you?” She wanted to say something to make Bo stay.

“The sooner the better” She smiled as she unlocked the door.

\-------------------

 

When Lauren came into the lab, Sandra still sat at her workbench. Lauren didn’t have to ask… but the brief moment of panic faded with the look on Sandra’s face.  “You heard us…”

“Yes… You were quite loud… at times.” She looked intrigued and curious, maybe a little disappointed.

“I’m sorry…” She really was, Sandra was a sweet girl and had been very obvious with her interest in Lauren.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Okay?”

“I know it’s none of my business but are you two together?”

“No…”

“But it’s just… she’s a succubus…” she paused

“And I’m just a human…” Lauren finished the sentence for her. Sandra didn’t say it but that was what she meant, it was clear on her face??

“Yes… Why?”

“Maybe _because_ she’s a succubus…” Lauren let the words hang in the air for Sandra to interpret. Betraying Bo like that hurt… She wanted to tell Sandra she loved Bo and they _were_ together but they were not, and she needed Sandra to believe it was just sex if they were to avoid trouble. “You want me too don’t you?”

“Yes…” Sandra couldn’t meet her eyes, she looked down, fiddling with a beaker on the table.

“Well, you’re a nymph and I’m still just a human… I don’t see the difference” Talking to Sandra like this was risky but she had to pretend that, what Sandra had seen, was no big deal.

Sandra had to smile in spite of the tension between them. “I guess you’re right… I can’t really blame her.” After a moment she continued, “Sorry Lauren, it really isn’t my business. I’m disappointed that’s all…” Knowing that Lauren was to some extent open to the possibility of sex with someone fae was a good thing after all… “So if you ever… hmm… you know need to…  ehhh” She couldn’t resist asking but didn’t know how to phrase it, “I mean I think you’re very attractive, is what I mean…” She was blushing furiously now, and very much regretting not going home when Lauren had asked her to.

“I get it, Sandra. And I’m flattered, but I think it’s probably better if we keep it professional?” If nothing else good came of this at least they got this out of the way.

“You’re right, just had to say it… sorry. See you tomorrow” And with that Sandra fled out of the lab.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Lauren was confused. She had no idea how to behave or what to do about this Bo-situation. She felt anxious and restless and she missed Bo terribly. Her thoughts had been running in circles for so long she thought she was going crazy. The insecurity and longing of the last couple of weeks was nothing compared to how she felt since Bo left the lab yesterday. The relief from knowing that Bo wanted her still, had disappeared after their awkward talk. She wanted to call Bo but didn’t want to seem as needy as she felt… The best chance of meeting Bo casually, or most likely the _only_ chance, was at the Dal.

 

\------------

 

The Dal was busy for a Tuesday night, but that suited Lauren fine. Trick would probably have someone helping him at the bar, and he would have time to talk in his lair downstairs; furthermore it would be easier to blend into the crowd and talk with Bo if she was there… it would also be easier to sneak off into a corner somewhere to make out… that was what she wanted… no, that wasn’t quite it but it would be if Bo was there… she hadn’t done anything like that since she was teenager so… a week ago she would have thought grownup!Lauren did not do something like that… now she wasn’t so sure…

So, Lauren sat down, put her bag of books on the bar, got a beer and waited for Trick to finish talking to a very old fae with very strong glasses.

Trick smiled at her as he came over “I see you come bearing books. I hope they were useful?”

“They were, and I would like to maybe borrow some more, if I could?”

“Sure, let’s go downstairs” He led the way down to his room in the basement “Anything in particular you’re looking for?”  

 _Yes, all you have on contraception, please…_ ”Anything about fae physiology and anatomy… The books I’ve read so far have mostly been lore and superstition. I get the impression that it’s more fiction than fact?” She looked at him. Maybe she could steer the conversation towards what she really wanted to know… “I read in one of them that some succubae can fly… Do you know if that’s true?”

“Oh, that was probably just one particular succubus though it does seem unlikely; maybe if one parent was a bat shape-shifter…? It almost always depends on the parents, their powers, but you already know that.”  He reached for a slim book, looked at the title page and gave it to Lauren. “This is the lineage of a family from Iceland… it’s long gone now, so no one will be offended that you read it. It might give you an idea of how powers are inherited…” He went to another part of the room and searched along the bookshelves. “There are very few books that contain only facts about fae physiology and anatomy and even fewer about medicine. It has always been a priority to keep information secret. I know there is one from when anatomy emerged as a science in the Middle Ages but I don’t have it…”

“So you say one succubus might actually have been able to fly?” OMG… If that _could_ be true… she shouldn’t dismiss other improbable information from the books…

“Yes, it could be true”

Lauren had known Trick for five years and knew there was probably more to him than met the eye; the fact alone that he would lend her books and answer her questions was more than most fae would do for a human, even if she was the Ash’s property. Sometimes it also seemed as if he had other loyalties than the Ash, but that was only a feeling she got, it was nothing she could put her finger on. He always seemed so secretive, but of course, he never had any reason to confide in Lauren.

“Trick, I don’t know if you know but I’ve been helping Bo a bit with… her control… when she’s ehhh feeding and...” She would rather be vague than say too much. “… and I would really appreciate any books you have on succubae… some questions have come up that I don’t know anything about…”  It was a leap of faith since she there was no telling where his loyalty really lay. Bo was unaligned and Trick was light.

“Oh, I see… and that’s without the Ash’s consent I take it?” His face was expressionless.

“Yes.” ~~  
~~

“You’re taking a huge risk doing that? Why?”

 _I love her…_ “I know… nobody else seem to be willing to help her much… and she needs help.”  The last statement was making her blush, she couldn’t tell him the truth and lying was always harder when there was emotion involved.

“Yes, she does. The Ash will not hear anything from me about this if you worry.” He almost seemed relieved “But please be careful Lauren.”

“Thank you Trick, I will” There was a moment of silence. “Do you think you have anything that might help? Now you know what I looking for?”

“Yes I think I do, I’ll find them for you… and you can ask me if there’s anything specific…? I have known a few succubae over the years…”

“Ohh no, no it’s… ehhh… I’ll just read the books… maybe later”

 

\---------------

 

When she came back up in the bar, it had gotten even more crowded. Bo was nowhere in sight but Kenzi was at a table, obviously enjoying the attention of the young men she was talking to. If Kenzi was there Bo could not be far away… She decided to have a beer and wait for a while. The Dal was one of the only places she could go without restrictions. She sat at the end of the bar, as far away from Kenzi’s table as possible.

 

\------------

 

Nothing had ever hurt as much as the feeling that exploded in her chest when she realized what she was seeing. For a moment she thought she would die.

Bo was against the wall in the exact same spot they had been in Friday night, her head was thrown back, mouth open and eyes closed. Her legs were around the boy’s hips and he was thrusting into her with force; with every thrust, she gave a deep guttural moan, and Lauren could hear she was close to coming.  She felt the blood drain from her head and was afraid she might pass out; her heart beat so hard she could feel it throughout her body. Her strength left her, and she had to lean on the wall not to fall to the ground in the dirty alley. She watched for a few minutes, morbidly fascinated with the sight. As she watched, the boy’s movements became frantic and uncontrolled, he was on the edge of climax, Bo’s eyes opened, bright blue, and she started feeding from him. In a haze, Lauren stumbled back into the Dal, and found an empty chair. She wasn’t really aware of her surroundings. No amount of processing could have prepared her for how this would feel, this hurt… even when she _knew_ it would happen… Bo _needed_ sex to survive.

She sat there for a while, until she was able to focus on her surroundings again. If there ever was a god time to get drunk, this was it. Tequila! Avoiding Trick she got a bottle from the bar maid and hid in the back of the Dal, as far away from Kenzi’s table as possible.

Ohhh… the alcohol burned in a good way… How could she have let herself slip into feeling so much for Bo? She knew she could never be monogamous, and she probably didn’t even want to try… There was no way Bo felt for her what she felt for Bo… How could she ever…? She was a _succubus_ for god’s sake… and Lauren knew better. She was only human and she belonged to this fae world and there would never be a normal life for her again… how could she let herself hope for even a second that she could have that…? Not with another human… And certainly not with a succubus… Ohhh this was _good_ tequila… The fae had taken everything from her… freedom, contact with her family, any hope of a career and recognition in the human world… any hope of a family of her own… but they had given her hope of saving Nadia… hope that she was slowly giving up on, as the years passed and there was absolutely no change in her condition… nothing to give her a clue about how to cure her… And still… she had let herself dream about a relationship with Bo without even realizing it… Her thoughts ran circles in her head... shit… it was hard to actually get the tequila into the glass… it was easier to drink from the bottle… anyway… Maybe she should leave the fae world? She had hidden from the FBI once… she still was actually… Maybe she should go to Finland… always liked north but the language was difficult? But it was so exhausting to be on the run… always looking over your shoulder… she didn’t have the energy any more… at least with the fae you knew what you had… most of the time… Half the bottle was gone now… well some of it was on the table… and part of her knew it was far beyond her limit… she really should stop now if she wanted to remember this tomorrow… not that she did… and be able to get home on her own… she would take the bottle with her and call in sick maybe… no not maybe, definitely… for some reason that made her giggle… served them right she wouldn’t be at the lab tomorrow… she giggled even more as she got up and stumbled towards the door. ~~~~

… but what if Bo came by? She wouldn’t want to miss Bo? God… Bo... so beautiful… so perfect so sexy so… unfaithful… so out of her league… she would never be hers, nothing she could do could make Bo be hers… She had to talk to her about it… they could talk like grownups and find out what it was they had… maybe she was home now? She could tell Bo how she felt… maybe she didn’t know… Lauren would give Bo all the sex she could… she had to tell her… and… she needed to know… She leaned against the wall outside the Dal like Friday… It was only days ago? It felt like… longer. She looked at the spot where Bo and the boy had been and the pain hit her again… She had to see Bo… right now

 

\----------

 

The door to the crackshack was not locked and she just walked in as the cab drove away… Somewhere in her brain she wondered if that was normal, but for now she was equally relieved and angry and apprehensive. She had not thought this through but she knew that if she stopped to think she would lose her momentum. She had to do this even if it meant losing Bo.

Bo came down the stairs in her kimono, wet hair wrapped in a towel.

“Lauren…? What are you doing here?”

“Was he good…?” Her eyes were brimming with tears. In the near darkness, Bo couldn’t see them, but she could hear Lauren's voice shaking. “Lauren…” She went over to the couch.

“Did he make you come hard?” She almost couldn’t speak, a mixture of anger and hurt making her cry. She was breathing hard through her nose and Bo could smell the alcohol on her breath “I saw you Bo… in the alley… did you think of me?”

Bo could hear the pain in her strangled voice.

“Baby… please… I’m sorry… Lauren you know I need to…” Suddenly Lauren was up, grabbing the front of her kimono “I can’t stand seeing you with someone else Bo, I want you all the time…” Her face was inches from Bo’s and she pressed her body against her, searching her eyes for a reaction. This display of jealousy was so un-Lauren-like Bo was stunned. She raised her hand to touch Lauren's face  “Lauren…”

Before she could say more Lauren's mouth pressed against her roughly and her tongue was thrust into her mouth. Lauren kissed her hungrily while still holding her by the robe. Bo’s body responded immediately, desire running through her against her will; she tore her mouth away. “Lauren… you…” But the mouth was back again and this time she just kissed back.

Lauren's hands gripping the front of the robe, yanked it open and ran her hands down from her neck to her breasts, grabbing them roughly, making Bo moan. Lauren's mouth fell away and kissed roughly down her chin, down her throat towards her breasts. Bo was panting, the kisses and bites and Lauren's mouth set her skin on fire. Moving back up Lauren pushed the robe over her shoulders and down her arms.

“Ohh god baby…” Bo was so turned on by Lauren's jealousy… She let go of Lauren to shake the robe off. When her arms were free, she started unbuttoning Lauren's shirt, needing to feel her skin. 

At the sight of Bo naked in front of her Lauren paused momentarily “God Bo you’re so beautiful…” A mixture of anger and arousal twisted her face. “I wan’t you to be mine, Bo… it hurt so much to see you with him…” her face was still wet with tears as she grabbed Bo again. One hand tangled in Bo’s hair, holding her in place forcefully as she kissed her almost with desperation. Her other hand held her hip as she walked her backwards a few steps until they crashed against the wall. Still kissing, Lauren pushed Bo’s legs apart with her own and grabbed at Bo’s sex, pushing two fingers into her as deep as she could. She moaned at feeling of Bo’s pussy pushing down on her hand. 

“Ohh god, baby… Can you feel it? You are so wet… Did he make you wet like this? ”

“That’s for you baby, only you…” It was hard to get the words out, she wanted to moan and lose herself in the feeling of Lauren fucking her like this, but she couldn’t yet.

“Come on baby…” She had to get Lauren upstairs, while she still could; Kenzi could be home any minute and Bo didn’t want her to see Lauren in this state, Lauren would be mortified if Kenzi walked in on them making love… and it would mean an interruption in whatever they would be doing. “Stop, baby, please…”

“No, I… don’t… want… to… stop…” For each word, she pushed into Bo hard, and each thrust earned a deep moan from Bo, “You… like… it… hard… don’t… you…? You… are… mine…”  Somewhere in her fuzzy brain she realized she was turned on beyond belief, Bo was so wet and hot, and the way she moaned and moved against Lauren was just... She added one more finger and was rewarded with a spasm against her hand. With each thrust she rubbed hard against Bo’s clit. Bo’s arms around her neck suddenly tensed as Bo raised her legs and wrapped them around her waist, effectively putting her weight on Lauren. This was too much, Lauren took a step backwards and eased to her knees, Bo still wrapped around her. She put her free arm around Bo’s waist holding her tight and caressing the smooth skin before sliding down to her ass... In this position the last finger was mostly in the way. She pulled out of Bo, tucked the last finger in front of the rest and pushed back in, resuming her hard thrusting. Bo’s sex was welcoming her, wet, hot and slick, squeezing her and almost sucking her deeper and deeper.

Bo was in ecstasy. For a brief moment there was delicious pain before she adjusted to Lauren's fingers. Her arms still around Lauren's neck, she readjusted herself putting her knees on the floor, giving Lauren more room to thrust into her. 

She put her hand on Lauren's head, straightening up to offer a breast to her mouth. “Ohhh baby…” The sensation of hot mouth sucking hard on her nipple and the hard thrusting was hypnotizing; she rocked against her, wanting it to last forever.  Lauren's touch was better than anything else.

Lauren straightened and looked into her eyes, before kissing her hungrily. That was it. She came hard on Lauren's hand almost crushing it.

“I love you baby… So much” she whispered against Bo’s neck, still inside her as Bo’s sex relaxed. She kissed her way up Bo’s throat and withdrew her hand gently. She licked her fingers greedily…

At the sight of Lauren licking her fingers, Bo could feel her eyes flash blue. She closed them and took a deep breath… They were _so_ not done… She kissed Lauren, tasting herself on her lips. “I want you to fuck me senseless baby… lets continue this upstairs…”

 

Kenzi cocked her head, listening intently… She couldn’t hear anything from upstairs. Maybe Bo wasn’t home yet… She flopped down on the couch releasing a big sigh. If she was lucky she could sneak in a couple of hours of sleep before Bo came home and the ruckus started. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of something pink out of the corner of her eye. She leaned over the arm of the couch and looked down on the floor… A pink shirt was discarded on the floor on top of a brown leather jacket and a floral print bra… She’d seen that shirt before…

WTF!!!?!  That was Lauren's girly-pink shirt… Dr Freeze!?!!

Suddenly the silence was broken by a strangled cry growing in intensity “OOhh… Goood yess Yess…” That was Bo… she’d know her moans anywhere. The moans were interspersed with a lower sound she couldn’t quite make out…

“OOOHhhh YESS…”

“…mumble mumble…”

“…YESSSS… YESSSS…”

“…mumble…”

“…Ohhhh  god Babe… _don’t stop_ …”

 

\-----------------

 

This time Bo was spooned in front of her when she woke up. Her head was pounding but she wasn’t as hung over as she had feared… Trick's tequila was good stuff. She lay there for a while just thinking of what had happened. She felt ashamed of what she had done but at the same time it had felt so right to just take Bo; it had been an emotional completely honest act from her side, and judging by Bo’s reaction it had been very much appreciated, Bo had given herself completely… A sudden jolt of arousal at the memory made her moan sharply.

The change in Bo’s breathing told her she was waking up. “Are you awake?”

“Hmm…”

“Bo, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be… How do you feel?” Bo held Lauren's hand against her midriff firmly, pressing it against her warm skin.

“My head hurts… and I…” There was a brief silence, Lauren didn’t know how to continue. She wanted Bo to know that she wasn’t usually like this… She had never been so forceful during sex and she had never been jealous like that, and that she knew she could never be the only one for Bo.

“Lauren, I’m sorry… I… I’m sorry you saw that. Now I know how you feel…” If she had seen Lauren like that…

”It’s how I _feel_ Bo … not how I _think,_ and I was drunk. I _am_ sorry because I know you need more than I can ever give you. And I have no right to ask anything from you. We never… I mean what are we?” Bo was quiet “And… did I hurt you… last night? Was I to rough?”

“No, baby I liked it, couldn’t you tell?.It was kind of obvious wasn’t it? I never imagined you had it in you…”

“No, me neither… Bo we _really_ need to talk about this… about us… without ending up in bed”

“Yes we do… Do you have to go to the lab today?” She wanted to talk now, get it over with.

“Yes, if I ever want to be allowed out again I have to go back as soon as possible. What time is it?”

“Half past six… I can drive you, if you want to?” She kissed the palm of Laurens hand. It smelled like sex.

“I’ll get a cab, you go back to sleep.” There was no reason to get Bo involved in this if the Ash’s goons were waiting for her when she got back. Lauren sat up and Bo turned over to look at her.

“Lauren… can we meet tonight maybe? At the Dal? We can talk in Trick's office.”

“I’ll call you later, okay?”

 

\---------

 

Somehow she got back in to the compound without being noticed.

 

\----------

 

Kenzi wobbled down the stairs an hour or so after Bo got up.

“Coffee, please” She groaned as Bo held out a mug for her. “I found half a bottle of Tricks best tequila on the couch last night. Know anything about that?”

“Ohh… and you drank it I guess?” Bo tried to distract her.

“Duhh? Of course” She leaned over the table, laying her head down carefully.

“You got hung over by _half_ a bottle?”

“No, that would probably be the other bottle that did that” Back to the subject “Was Lauren here last night? And if so let me say: horf”

“She was and I don’t get why you are so hard on her”

“She’s seems so cold and icy” Kenzi shivered in disgust.

“She’s not… she’s very passionate, if you must know” _So_ passionate

“I could hear that… and she’s so LOUD to… Who’d have thought… What now... what about Dyson?”

“Hey don’t jump the gun here, we’re not getting married… it was just… I don’t know. Nothing serious.”

“You better keep it that way, I don’t trust her… mark my words” With that she took the coffee and went back up the stairs for her morning nap.

 

\------------------

 

Trick's basement was a nice place to be with Bo, nobody would disturb them and nobody would come for her here. She was trying hard to convince Bo that she was okay with Bo feeding of others and the casual sex.

“But…”

“I want you any way I can have you Bo… ”

“But I’ll keep hurting you. I need sex Lauren, and to see how you felt last night… I _don’t_ want to hurt you like this again, I…”

“It would hurt me more not to be with you at all, trust me” She cupped her cheek “Please Bo, lets enjoy this for as long as we can, suddenly something happens and things change, but for now we have _this_ and I want to just enjoy it all I can”

 “So do I; I… I love…” _Say the words dammit_  “…being with you…” She couldn’t… it would change everything.

“Good…” She smiled with relief. “Then kiss me and do whatever else you can think off.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I had to mix a little plot in, I promise it's only a means to post even more smut next time


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments :) They are appreciated.

So now they were back at the Dal. It was almost like last weekend except they had planned ahead this time. She had been with Kenzi, like any normal weekend, knocking back shots and having a laugh with Hale. Lauren had dropped by casually, exchanging hello’s and a few snarky comments with kenzi before disappearing into the back to talk with Trick.

Trick had a nice big stack of books waiting for her. Lauren was almost giddy.

“Ohh… nice! I can’t wait to get started. Thank you Trick, it means a lot”

“You are welcome… I hope there’s something useful in there.”

“So do I.” She looked at him. He already knew she was helping Bo, she might as well ask “You said you had known a few succubae, would you tell me about them?”

“Yes sure… My late wife was a succubus. She was killed in the great war.”

“Oh trick I’m sorry”

“Thank you, but it’s a long time ago now. A lot of fae died then. What would you like to know?”

She decided to be almost honest “I remembered something I read before I even met Bo, but unfortunately I don’t remember where; something about a succubus being able to impregnate her victim; is that true? I haven’t been able to find it again.”

He nodded “It’s true under certain conditions but I think what you read about is just lore and myth as you suggested last time we talked about this. It has been part of the ‘scary story concept’ for millennia... So no, Bo don’t have to be careful with random women she has sex with.”

Lauren sensed a but in there somewhere. “But…? What conditions?”  The suspense was killing her.

Trick looked at her curiously “I really don’t think she’s powerful enough yet.  Some succubae never reach that level… and considering Bo growing up without anyone teaching her to use her powers… First of all it is an act of will. She has to share her chi with her partner and there are only certain periods when it’s possible. Just as there are only certain periods when Bo could get pregnant.”

“Like mating season?”

“Yes, you could say that”

“ Would she know when that is?”

“Probably not the first time… no. But Lauren, Bo is a _baby_ in her physical development; it’s not an issue yet.”

“Okay, Trick, that’s a relief. I mean it will be for Bo” She blushed, Trick could probably see right through her.

He continued “First and foremost she will have to learn to _give_ chi, not only take it, and there has to be a connection between her and her partner, it will not happen during casual sex. So it may be a relief for her now, but she has to learn these things eventually, she must learn to know and control her powers, and it may be a problem that she has no one to teach her. Especially if she wants to have children with a woman.”

“OOhh... so _if_  she was able to share her chi with someone like that...? How would she recognize this period when it’s possible?”

He laughed “Well then she would have to be a little careful and I have no idea... My wife had some sort of hormonal cycle like all women. Well at least some species of females, the fae is a very diverse bunch, as you know... with ovulation and menstruation, I mean. Just the normal 5-6 year cycle” As many men he never discussed this with his wife; _she_ alone had known, and he had been content to let her handle it alone. He looked at her carefully.

“5 or 6 _years_!? God, I didn’t even know that. I really need to know more about succubae Trick”

And with that he figured out how it was; understanding was evident in his face “You look like it would be a good idea if I try to find out about the conception thing?”

She felt sick “Yes, please do”

“I will do my best. And Lauren?” He had something serious on his mind

“Yes?”

“I’m very happy that you are... helping Bo, she needs someone on her side, someone with a little more ehh... consideration and wit than Kenzi, but please be careful. And please don’t tell anyone about my wife and what she was.”

“Okay... but why?” She didn’t understand

“It doesn’t matter why right now; maybe I will tell you someday, but please promise.”

“Okay Trick, you have my word.”

 

\--------------------

 

Bo watched the back of the room like a hawk while trying not to be conspicuous. After about half an hour, she spotted Lauren sneaking out with a bag. That was her cue. As relaxed and casual as possible, she walked towards the bathroom until she was almost at the bathroom door, then she veered off towards the exit, trying to shield herself behind the many people crowding the room. She felt a little bad leaving Kenzi like this but Hale would be more than happy to take her home later. They would just think she found someone to feed from.

Safely outside she walked to her car. It was dark and cloudy and she hurried to get there. From a distance she could see a slim figure leaning on the hood, and she walked faster at the sight. She was so hungry for Lauren she could feel her eyes turn blue as soon as she saw her. She slowed down for a moment and closed her eyes, trying to control herself.

“Hey baby… fancy meeting you here... can I offer you a ride?” She smiled at Lauren, unable to contain the happiness she felt.

Lauren returned her smile; she couldn’t stop the bad pun “You sure can; I’ve thought about riding you for days…” She instantly blushed “Sorry that was just cheesy. Did I shock you?”

Bo laughed out loud. Lauren was so adorkable and innocent sometimes “No… surprise me a little maybe, but I don’t think you can shock me.” She moved closer, their bodies almost touching, Lauren eagerly leaned into her expecting  a kiss, but she just whispered in her ear “And _I_   want to ride _you,_ baby” The mental image of a naked Bo above her, rocking and moaning stunned her for a second and then she groaned “Bo... let’s get home right now”

She turned her head and placed a soft kiss on Lauren’s waiting mouth “Let’s go”

\-------------------

They barely made it inside the door before Bo had Lauren pressed up against the wall. She held Lauren’s hands against the wall by her head, and stood between her legs.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” She groaned against Laurens neck “I’ve thought about your pussy all week.” She licked Lauren's throat and Lauren moaned “About licking it, tasting it, feeling it. I’ve dreamt about how it would suck on my fingers. And how I would make you come in my mouth”

“Ohhh god, yes” Lauren could barely breathe. She had been longing for Bo since they left Tricks lair Wednesday evening. It was only two days but it felt like forever. “It has only been two days, but please baby, do”

Bo couldn’t resist such a heartfelt request. If Lauren wanted it, Bo would be happy to deliver. She held Laurens gaze as she ran her hand down Lauren’s arm, down to the buttons in her shirt, undoing them one by one until she reached her jeans and let the back of her fingers caress the skin just above the fly. Lauren’s eyes closed and moaned. “God Bo...” She spread her legs a little more in anticipation.

“Do you want me?” As she started unbuttoning the jeans, she moved in closer and licked Laurens lips “Tell me Baby” Her hand reached the last button and she moved into her panties, feeling the heat and moisture, dipping between the wet lips, finding the clit.

“I want you Bo” They were so close their lips were almost touching, and she closed the distance, engaging Bo’s mouth in a hungry kiss as Bo’s fingers started moving into her.

Bo brought Lauren to the edge of climax in minutes. The heel of her hand on her clit while her fingers thrust into her deeply, twisted, bent and rubbed all the right places. She came quickly, without breaking the kiss, moaning into Bo’s mouth.

“Shit Bo... That was quick” She sagged against Bo and wrapped her arms around her neck, her legs like rubber.

“Don’t worry Lo” She pulled her fingers out slowly, trailing the wetness up along Lauren's body and licked them one by one; this was what she had been hungry for. “This was only an appetizer” She smiled against Lauren’s hair and thought of the whole weekend that lay before them.

 

\----------------------------

 

They were spooning again; this was fast becoming Lauren's favorite position after being on top of Bo… and being under her… And it was also a good position to talk.

“I talked to trick about the baby-making thing-“ She was interrupted by Bo’s sniggering.

“What?”

“The baby-making thing? Is that the new medical term? I like it”

Lauren laughed too “Okay then; I talked with Trick about the possibility of you unwittingly impregnating a female partner during intercourse or other sexual interaction? Was that better?”

“No, not really. It certainly was different though. Sorry Lauren, I know this is serious, please continue” She rubbed Lauren's belly, allowing herself to imagine for a moment how she would feel if there was a baby in there.

Lauren took Bo’s hand and kissed it. “Well, as far as I can tell, it is something you do intentionally, an _act of will_ as Trick said, so it’s unlikely to happen by accident. The first thing is you have to give your chi back to your lover, there has to be a sharing involved. I think maybe from the way I asked, he now knows that you can do that. Sorry”

“It’s okay baby, it’s more important to find out about this than to keep my abilities a secret”

“In addition to that, there are only certain periods when you can do it; like a mating season. Unfortunately, he didn’t know when that was or how you would know that or even how it would feel to you. And he thought you might be too young still. But he did promise to look into it.”

She turned on her back to look at Bo “Do you know anything about the mating season thing? Have you ever felt anything like that?”

Bo let go of Lauren's hand and put it on her belly again “No, I don’t think so, but how would I know? If I’d known my family, my mother, I would have had someone to ask, but...  So from what he said, it _is_ possible that you are pregnant?”

“Yes, I think it’s possible but not likely; so let’s not worry yet, okay?” She covered Bo’s hand with her own. Lauren didn’t know how to feel. Under different circumstances, she would love to be able to maybe _consider_ having Bo’s babies at some point in time, but in their current situation it was impossible.

“I’m so sorry Lauren, about all this. Maybe we should wait till we find out exactly how it works before we have sex again” It almost killed her to say this, but for Lauren's sake, she tried to mean it.

For a moment there was panic in Lauren’s eyes, and amusement too; Bo looked like a kid that just found out Christmas had been canceled. “Ohhh no, no! Bo; I’m a doctor and in my professional opinion the risk is absolutely far outweighed by the benefits of sex.” She had considered this herself but she wanted sex with Bo period.

“Seriously Bo, I trust Trick on this and I don’t think we have to worry, okay?”

 

\------------------------

 

Bo’s hand caressed her side and back slowly and lightly,

“There are so many things I want to do with you Lauren” Her breath tickled Lauren's ear in the most delicious way. The hand travelled lower, over her hip to the front, down along the crease of her thigh.

“Do _to_   me or _with_ me?”  Back over her hip, down between her cheeks, only the fingertips making contact. She squirmed, it tickled almost painfully.

“Yes” Fingers trailed over Lauren's sex from behind, and then she pushed one leg forward for easier access. 

“Tell me?” Bo eased her hand fully between Lauren's legs, cupping her sex.

“I want you to use the strap-on on me” Lauren felt Bo’s hand move to the backside of her leg, pushing it forward gently

“I thought you might” She pulled her leg up further as Bo’s hand teased her lips.

“Would you do that?” Fingers went back over her sex, teasing around the entrance, dipping into the wetness, trailing further back to tease around her anus. She gasped at the unexpected feeling.

“I would love that” Chills were running up her spine. Bo’s hand slowly moved back up over her hip and down her front to her sex.

“So would I” Bo moved her leg between Lauren's, pressing against her. She shifted to move over Lauren, pushing her to lie more on her stomach. Lauren could feel Bo’s breasts against her back and her thigh between her legs. Bo’s warm hands ran the length of her arms to her hands as she lowered her body to lie fully on Lauren.

A warm sensation spread through her as Bo’s body covered her own, making her shiver. She recognized the feeling from the day they met and from their sessions at the lab and the Dal.  “What are you doing? Did you just pulse me?”

Bo’s words were warm against the side of her neck “Yes just a little. How does it feel?” She was curious about it; she had seen the effect her powers had on people but no one had ever described it objectively, maybe Lauren could.

“A verbal description can’t possibly do it justice Bo; it’s an amazing feeling... it’s warmth throughout my body... like being aroused and comforted at the same time. It’s like wanting something that only you can give me and getting it... Try again.”

The second pulse was a little stronger, she felt it spread along the skin from her arms to her body, goosebumps erupting in it’s wake, before it spread inside her body, down to her belly and sex. “Ohhh Bo...”

“How was it?”

“Like last time, only stronger. It’s... I would... It... it’s starting to have an effect... all over. I feel a strong urge to please you... You could convince me to do anything right now. Do it again”

“Sure?” Lauren nodded and Bo pulsed her, again making it slightly stronger.

“Ohhhh...” Lauren groaned and arched against her, pressing her ass and sex up against Bo’s thigh. “Ohhh baby”

“Tell me” Bo’s hand caressed her arm lightly, running up and down before reaching her side, grazing the side of her breast. Being pressed against Lauren like this was amazing.

She struggled to give Bo an answer, it was hard to think and even harder to talk, but if Bo wanted her to... she would die trying. “It’s.... ohhhh... It’s like being aroused... I can’t describe it... think it’s quite simple really... emitting a large dose of the same neurotransmitters as are released during sex and orgasm... Ohhh baby... It’s very efficient. God, I love you” The last words just slipped out

“Can I do it again?” Lauren's aura was bright and shiny, just as Bo loved it.

“Ohhh Yes, please”

This time Lauren whimpered and shuddered against her and Bo could feel Laurens sex growing wet and hot, sliding against her thigh. She closed her eyes and buried her face in Lauren's hair, breathing in deeply. The smell of sweat and sex reminding Bo of the way Lauren went down on her earlier. Bo was certainly feeling the effects too. She rubbed her sex against Lauren’s buttock.

“Are you gonna come if I do it again?” She licked Lauren's neck up towards her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

“Ahhh? Yeeesss ”

“Do you want to?”

Oh how she wanted to “Ohhh, touch me Bo. Touch me when you do it...”

She could do that. Accompanied by Lauren's heavy breathing and moaning, her right hand slid down from Lauren's side, over her hip, over her ass, to move between her legs under Bo’s thigh, she slid over her sex smearing Lauren's copious wetness over the whole of her palm, and slipped her thumb into Lauren while she rubbed her clit between her middle fingers.

“Are you ready?” Her thumb slid out of Lauren and pressed against her anus as two of her middle fingers took it’s place in Lauren’s pussy. Bo could feel her tensing a little.

“Yesss”

“Here we go baby” She concentrated on doing it slowly, starting low and increasing the strength slowly until Lauren was thrusting up at her hand and thigh with total abandon. Lauren was almost on her knees now, pressing back against Bo and in the process offering the perfect position for Bo to rub against her buttock. As she pushed up one last time before coming, Bo slid her thumb into her anus.

Lauren was wimpering and moaning, contracting against her hand as she came hard, spasms running through her over and over until she collapsed on the bed under the weight of Bo who was still rocking against her, engulfed in her own climax.

They lay like that for a while catching their breath, until Bo eased her fingers out of Lauren carefully. “Are you okay?” Lauren was usually more vocal after sex.

“You should have asked...”

“About...?” She did ask didn’t she?

“About your thumb up my ass, Bo”

Ohhh “But you liked it? I mean I could tell... Didn’t you?”

“Yes but... just... I would have liked a little warning... and the opportunity to say no.” She was a little angry, Bo could tell by her voice but there was something else to... was she embarrassed?

“I’m sorry Lauren, I really am, of course I should have asked, it just didn’t cross my mind. It’s no big deal for me... I guess I just revealed I like butt sex... I should have told you. Sorry”

“Just ask next time okay? It might not always be okay. And seriously, is there any kind of sex you _don’t_  like?” Lauren was smiling “No, don’t answer that.”

“I know it’s not always okay, and I will ask next time, I promise.” She kissed the side of Lauren’s neck, the only part she could reach. “I’ll be right back”

As she stood in the bathroom washing her hands, she berated herself; of course she should have asked. and of course she knew what Lauren meant about it not always being okay... She would try to remember to ask more. She peed, washed her hands again, brushed her teeth and splashed water in her face before she returned to Lauren

“Are you okay?” Lauren was sitting on the bed, naked

Bo stood in front of her “Yes, are you?”

Lauren pulled her in, resting her head against Bo’s stomach “Yes, but I’m tired; wanna take a nap?”

“You mean a real nap? With actual sleep this time? I’d love to. What time is it anyway? Are you hungry?”

“Hey it wasn’t my fault we didn’t sleep... not that I’m complaining or anything... I think it’s about noon maybe? I’m a little hungry, but let’s sleep now and eat later” She smiled and kissed the skin in front of her. “I’ll be right back”

 

\-----------------

 

This time she _would_ find out who Bo’s mysterious lover was. She was almost sure it was the same person as last weekend, the conspicuous lack of loud banging noises, that usually acompanied Bo's activities, gave them away; there was _definitely_   something going on. Bo was never shy about who she brought home and usually not secretive either.  Slowly Kenzi sneaked up the stairs, she hoped she would be able to sneak away again without being noticed.  Bo probably didn’t even know she was home, so they wouldn’t be careful. 

There was definitely someone in the bathroom; she could hear the water running… The last few steps she was even more careful to be silent… just one more… she poked her head around the edge slowly… just one eye… and stared directly into Lauren's face… she was armed with a toothbrush and dressed in a robe, open and with one side hanging down off her shoulder. Kenzi’s mouth fell open. She couldn’t believe her eyes. “Dr. Hotpants?”

“?...”

“I mean… Lauren. “

“Kenzi. Do you need the bathroom?”

“No?… I… ehhh, toothpaste’s in the footlocker” She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t even have a snarky comment.

“I know” There was a long pause “Do you mind?” Lauren could see Kenzi was shocked. It was almost funny. Obviously Bo hadn’t told Kenzi about them then.

“Sorry…” Kenzi backed away slowly before she turned and almost ran down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be along shortly :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Had some serious writers block/doubts about this, and half the time I’m still not sure about it.  
> And there’s some blood in this... be warned.

 

 

Lauren stood at the side of the bed as she let the robe fall to the floor. She loved the way it was easy to be naked with Bo. She had absolutely no modesty... and Lauren didn’t either when she was with Bo. Bo’s appreciative look didn’t hurt either. She put one knee on the bed and just stood there, enjoying the sight of Bo sitting against the headboard.

“Have you told Kenzi about us?”

“No, not yet. For some strange reason she doesn’t like you and I wanted us to have some time before shit hits the fan. I just wanted you for myself. But she knows you were here Tuesday; she found your clothes. She thinks it was a onetime thing though.” Bo didn’t want Lauren to know Kenzi had also heard them, she didn’t want Lauren to be self-conscious.

“Well, she knows now.” Lauren stated matter-of-factly “I just met her in the bathroom”

“Shit...” Bo didn’t want her to find out like this; it felt like she had betrayed Kenzi by not telling her about Lauren. “What did she say?”

“She was so shocked she didn’t even have a snarky comment. You should go talk to her”

 

\----------------

 

Kenzi sat at the couch with her earphones on, while Jungle Jeeves gesticulated manically on the telly. How could Bo do that behind her back? It must have been Lauren last weekend too. So it wasn’t as casual as Bo pretended Wednesday. What did she see in that stuck up icicle? No, scratch that; it was obvious, even more so after Kenzi had seen Lauren semi naked.

Lauren just rubbed her all the wrong ways; she was such a ‘better than you, stuck up, pretentious, well-educated snobby type. Kenzi shuddered in disgust.

As Bo sat down beside her, she pulled the earphones off and turned towards Bo.

“Seriously Bo!!? She was here last weekend too, wasn’t she?”

“Yes! And before you start just... don’t! Okay?”

“But why didn’t you tell me? When have you ever been shy about who you banged?”

“I wanted to enjoy it before you dissed it; I know you don’t like her but I don’t get it? You hardly know her?”

“I know... I just... I don’t trust doctors okay? To be fair it’s not just her. But how do you know that she doesn’t have ulterior motives? She works for the Ash! You heard of him?  Leader of the Light? Maybe she’s just bait!”

 Kenzi had a point but that was true for most of the fae they knew; besides Lauren didn’t fake anything when they were together, Bo could tell the attraction was real. “What about Dyson then? You’re so crazy about him, but we know nothing about his motives either, do we? You haven’t been on my case about trusting him? And Trick? Just because he pushes booze doesn’t mean he’s telling no lies, does it?”

“No but...” No buts; she couldn’t argue with that “I guess I’m disappointed you didn’t tell me is all. That you didn’t tell me _any_ of this. What happened to: ‘ _Lauren is human.  I sleep with her she dies’_?  Does this mean you can control it enough to sleep with humans? This is huge Bo. You said I was the Kenziest Kenzi ever... but you didn’t tell me this?”

“Yes I can definitely control it. It’s amazing... I feed off her and she‘s _amazing_. But I _am_ sorry Kenz. Sorry I didn’t tell you. I know it’s huge”

“You owe me shots Bo, lots of shots, for this... but, I guess I can understand... Sometimes you just need to think things over without anybody else’s opinion... And if I may say... I saw most of her in the bathroom... naked.  I don’t blame you for liking that. She is _super_ bangable.” She looked towards the stairs “But if you tell her I said that, I will  kill you. And I still don’t trust her!”

At the thought of just how bangable Lauren was, Bo smiled “Yes, she is incredibly bangable... I’m... we are sooo... good at...  I mean it’s amazing with her-“

Bo rambled on and Kenzi had to stop her. “Stop! Bo TMI. I get it she’s not frigid. You told me already. And just... keep it to yourself okay? Now go play doctor with the doctor.”

 

\--------------------

 

Lauren was fast asleep when Bo came back upstairs. She sighed in relief and slipped into the bed behind Lauren, trying her best not to disturb her.

When Lauren woke up, they had to talk. Kenzi had found out about them and eventually someone else would too... If there was something to find out.

Lauren had tried to address the huge pink elephant jumping around the room but Bo had ignored her because she didn’t know what to say. She really wanted something more with Lauren but...

Even with this weekend of nonstop sex, she was still a little hungry. She could feed off Lauren more but it still wouldn’t be enough and would probably leave Lauren exhausted and she didn’t want that... and she didn’t want to use Lauren like that, she wasn’t food. Bottom line was, she couldn’t _not_ have sex with others no matter how much she wanted to. And the little they had talked about it Wednesday morning and at the Dal didn’t really resolve anything... She knew it hurt Lauren... certainly to see it but also to think about... even if she knew it was necessary... If she had to be completely honest she _did_ want to have sex with... a lot of people. Sex was finally free of guilt and fear. And she wanted it so much... and lots of it. Why should loving Lauren keep her from enjoying other people? She knew why... hurting Lauren was like stabbing a knife in her own heart... Damn her succubus nature. Fuck! She didn’t want to be like this...

Determined to talk when they woke up Bo drifted to sleep spooned into Lauren, arm wrapped over her hip.

 

\-------------------------

 

“Wha...?” Lauren lifted her head with difficulty. The first slivers of orgasm already caused her hips to buck slightly when Bo used her mouth for something as irrelevant as talking.

“You know you told me I might get you pregnant... well I didn’t... so you don’t have to worry...”

“Ohhh... kay” She wasn’t listening, but her body told her to keep Bo licking; she put one hand in Bo’s hair to keep her mouth in place, while the other still grabbed the sheets, “OOOOhhhh... gooood baby” Thank god the little break had postponed the inevitable a little; she loved to make it last... She breathed in slowly, relaxing her pelvic muscles... ohh this was gonna be good... This feeling of staying just on the edge, of controlling it, was fucking fantastic; she’d never tried it with any other lover. She could feel how wet she was, it was trickling down between her buttocks despite Bo’s enthusiastic licking and sucking.

“Ooohhh god baby this is so good...” Ohh how she wanted to come... and she wanted it to last so bad... Suddenly the decision was made for her as Bo slid two fingers into her.

This was just _so_ good... She groaned long and deep as Bo’s finger thrust deeply one, two, three, four times, and then she came... Both hands tangled in Bo’s hair as her sex thrust against Bo’s face again and again. Her stomach muscles contracted and her legs squeezed around Bo’s head and hand.

“Fuck Bo... this just gets better and better...” Slowly she relaxed back against the bed completely spent, her body still tingling. She tugged at Bo who was still licking around her sex gently, making her shiver.

“Come up here and hold me”

Slowly Bo came crawling up her body, moving one leg between Lauren’s. She leaned on her elbows over Lauren and lay down on her, resting her sex against her thigh.

“You didn’t really hear what I said did you?” Bo whispered against her ear, the hot breath caressing her neck. She rocked a little and Lauren took the cue, adjusting her legs so Bo could press against her.

“No, sorry, what was it?” Lauren turned her head, nuzzling against Bo’s face, she opened her eyes to look at Bo... and knew what she had said. “Oh god Bo... shit, I’m so sorry... why didn’t you stop?”

“Why would I? It was so hot...” She leaned down to kiss Lauren with passion. She could taste the sharp sweet mix of blood and sex on Bo’s mouth. It was a new experience, and certain a good one. Bo was still rocking gently, it seemed she just wanted to enjoy being on top of Lauren.

“You look like you need healing” She looked Bo over. There was blood in most of her face, her nose was covered, it was under her eyes, on her chin and both her cheeks, there was some in her hair and on both her hands.

“I really am sorry Bo, I messed up your bed again... It wasn’t supposed to come until Tuesday. Could you get me a towel?”

“I already told you, you can mess my bed up as often as you like baby.” And it was Bo’s own fault, but Lauren didn’t know that. Sometime in the... evening...? (she still didn’t know what time it was, she had completely lost track of time) she had felt something wet and warm against her hand, that had somehow made its way to rest between Lauren’s thighs.

“No, you said I could _wet_ your bed... there’s a difference.”

“You’ve never had sex when you had your period? Or your lover?”

“Very rarely... and only in the shower... I... ehhh but you have obviously?”

“Yes...” Bo’s voice gave her away... and the rocking, it had become focused and insistent.

“It turns you on” It was a statement more than a question.

“Yes... most things about you turn me on. I knew before we started, so don’t feel bad about the bed. It’s all my fault.”

“You mean I woke up with your mouth between my legs _because_ my period had started?”

“Hmmm yes? I couldn’t resist.”

Lauren smiled against Bo’ neck “You’re a freak Bo, you know that?”

“I know” She kissed Lauren again with intent. They lost themselves in the kiss for a long time until Bo groaned and lifted her upper body of Lauren. “Ohh... please, baby”

“How do you want me...?”

Instead of speaking, she just flipped them over, placing Lauren between her legs and wrapping her own around her hips.

The first thrust was a little hesitant; she adjusted her body to lay a little higher, pubic bone against Bo’s sex. She could feel a little trickle of blood running down her sex; it would no doubt be smearing between them. She thrust again with more determination; the look on Bo’s face was all the incentive she needed.

“Ohhh god Lo... yes... Oh god...” She leaned her weight on her bent arms, hovering over Bo as she thrust again and again. Bo’s mouth caught a nipple swinging in front of her and she sucked the breast into her mouth as Lauren moaned above her.

When she came, Lauren almost followed. She groaned with frustration and lay fully on Bo, kissing her forehead. “This bed will be beyond messy when we’re done, you know that, right?”

“I would have taken towels if I’d known... Next time we will baby... It’s okay really” She ran her hands down Laurens back, ending on her ass “You didn’t come did you?”

“No”

“Want to?” It wasn’t necessary to ask really. It was clearly horny-frustrated Lauren Bo was looking at “come on, straddle me”

And she did. “Ohhh Bo...” This was so good. Her sex against Bo’s belly, her hands on Bo’s beautiful breasts. Bo’s mouth sucking on her nipples. She knew sex was healthy but she wondered if too much sex made her stupid. Sometimes the only thoughts in her head when she was with Bo were simple expletives like ‘ohhh god... ‘Yesss’ and ‘Ohh Bo’ occasionally with a simple sentence like ‘Ooh this is soo good’ thrown in.

Bo looked at Lauren as she rocked over her. She was beautiful...a look of complete surrender on her face...eyes closed and completely in her own world. To Bo that was almost more beautiful than when Lauren looked in her eyes when she came. It was as if she looked at a private moment where Lauren had no defenses and no control. And  _she_  was the only one to experience this. With Lauren, there were so many kinds of different lovemaking... from tender and symbiotic to wild and aimed only at getting off, and all the nuances in between.

Now Lauren rubbed furiously and completely single-minded against her abdomen, and she watched as her expression changed, signalling her climax before she felt the tension in Lauren’s body. Lauren let herself fall forward and held on to Bo, pressing their bodies even closer, as she came with a strangled cry and smeared even more blood on Bo.

 

\--------------------

 

“Is there any medical reason not to have sex on your period?”

Lauren had closed her eyes; listening to Bo’s heart almost lulled her to sleep. “No, no, not because it’s menstrual blood, just the usual general concerns about blood. It transmit contagious agents. Besides that, it’s just personal taste. Actually, sex is a great way to get your period going, if that’s a problem; which it isn’t... obviously. I usually want sex more during my period. Do you?”

”I dont know. There are years between my periods, or at least there have been. And I always want sex Lauren. Even when I don’t want to.”

”I should have known about your hormonal cycle; I should have asked when I examined you that first day. I was so fascinated by you, I forgot.”

”Well it was cut short when I tried to escape, maybe you would have asked if I hadn’t”

”Maybe. And if you were wondering… according to Trick there is supposed to be 5 to 6 years between your periods”

”You talked to Trick about my periods!?” Suddenly she was very much awake.

”No, no no, he mentioned it when we talked about the other stuff”

”Okay. Actually it’s good to know. I wasn’t sure how it was supposed to be.”

There was silence for a while.

“We should do something about this before we fall asleep.”

“Hmmm” Bo was sleepy too

“Bo! Wake up baby... If I sleep a whole night without a pad or something this mattress will really be beyond salvation tomorrow”

Bo reluctantly opened her eyes “Okay... wanna join me in the shower?”

 

\------------------

 

Bo was so horny she couldn’t sleep. Lying with Lauren like this was pure torture. Even after their shower, her smell was intoxicating, warm and sweet, like dried apples and cardamom and sex. It had been a couple of hours and lying still like this was getting difficult. She was on her back and Lauren was deeply asleep, snuggled against Bo’s side, one leg over her legs and her arm over Bo’s chest. They had shared a shower and then changed the sheets. Bo had considered putting a rubber sheet under the usual cotton, but she didn’t feel like explaining why she had a set. Maybe Lauren would ask questions she really didn’t want to answer... not yet anyway... she would maybe have to explain just how kinky sex she had sometimes. That was too early in their... relationship? Whatever it was they had. She didn’t want to freak Lauren out yet. The thought of what they had done tonight... she was so relieved Lauren had been okay with it... Bo just couldn’t get enough of Lauren... and the way she pressed against her now... Bo could feel her breasts against her side, and her sex, even with the panties and pad, against her hip.

For someone seemingly so reserved Lauren was surprisingly trusting and cuddly when she slept. She moved a little closer to Bo in her sleep and mumbled something. Now her hand had a firm grip on Bo’s right breast and her thigh pressed against Bo’s sex. Bo could swear she felt Lauren thrust against her hip for a moment. Fuck... she groaned and pressed up against Lauren carefully; if she was lucky, she could probably come like this without Lauren even waking up. She just had to try to be quiet when she came... or she could wake Lauren now? No, she was probably completely exhausted... it had been a long day and a long night... She probably wouldn’t notice if Bo moaned... She moved again, a little harder this time. Ohh this was good, she spread her thighs a little and angled her pelvis towards Lauren. Ohhh yes... now Lauren's thigh was almost touching her clit. She bent her right knee away from her body. Ohh this was it, now Laurens thigh pressed directly against her sex and she could rub against it freely. She rocked slowly at first, trying not to disturb Lauren. For a couple of minutes she just rocked away contently but as she could feel herself nearing climax and her motions got erratic, she could hear Lauren’s breathing change. Lauren needed to sleep and Bo would let her do so.

After a few minutes, when Lauren was breathing deeply, she resumed her rocking. Soon she was nearing climax again and it was so hard to lie still. She wanted to arch her back and grab Lauren's thigh. She bit down on her hand to stifle her moans and keep from touching Lauren. This was going to be hard; maybe if-

“Are we having a good time?” Lauren's whispering voice, raspy from sleep, in her ear brought her movements to a halt.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you”

“So you’d just take advantage of my body in my sleep, hmm? Do I detect a pattern? This is the third time I’ve woken up to us already at it.” She moved her leg carefully on Bo, just barely avoiding her sex and gave the breast a squeeze, making Bo groan.

“Sorry baby but you’re hard to resist and sometimes when you sleep I’m... Ohh god Lauren do you know what you’re doing to me? You’ve been rubbing against me for ages. I was nearing spontaneous combustion.”

“Sorry, I think I was dreaming something... ehh nice”

“You mean you had a sex dream?”

“I think so... There was some rocking involved... and thrusting...” She rubbed her sex against Bo a little “...and I’m sure I’m wet.” Bo only groaned.

“Can I do something for you? I mean now I’m awake anyway?” The casual tone made Bo incredulous. Was she serious? Lauren could blow on Bo’s clit and she would come.

“Ohh, wait a minute my love, if I try hard I might think of something...” She lifted her head to look at Lauren. “Are you serious? You can do anything you want... If I can just use your leg for a moment I’ll finish... Or you could go down on me.” She paused “I’d... ehhh _really_ like that” It was an understatement, just the thought of Laurens mouth made her shiver.

Without a word, Lauren sat up and looked at her. She slid over Bo, straddling her thighs. For a moment they just stared at each other as the mood between them changed. “You are so beautiful baby sometimes I just have to look at you when you sleep, to make sure I’m not dreaming. You are... perfect, Bo”

There was an unreadable expression in Bo’s sweet brown eyes and her hands on Laurens thighs caressed her as she moved to sit, arms around her waist “Lauren...”

But Lauren wouldn’t let her finish. She cupped her head, fingers buried in Bo’s messy hair, moved in and kissed her with a softness that momentarily made Bo forget the urgency. They kissed for long minutes, tongues just playing, teasing and caressing. When it became unbearable Bo gasped and took a deep breath, forehead leaning against Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren pulled Bo’s head back and guided her back to the mattress “Lie back again baby.”   She moved to kneel with spread legs between Bo’s legs, pulling her legs over her own and just admired the magnificent sight before her.

Lauren could never decide which part of the female anatomy she loved the most... Breasts? She loved breasts of course, that was a no brainer. She leaned forward putting her hands on Bo’s breasts, weighing the soft heavy flesh in her hands, thumbs rubbing the already puckered nipples. So responsive...

“please...” Bo was breathing hard and she pushed upwards into Lauren's hands.

... and Bo loved when she touched them, when she kissed and sucked them... sometimes when Bo was moving down her body to her sex, she would let her breasts press against Lauren's sex, let her feel all the softness and rub her nipples all over, before she concentrated on the clit making her come like that... She let her hands run from the breasts down her stomach...

“Ohh god...” Bo’s hands gripped the sheets tightly.

 ... Bo’s stomach... muscular; flat when she was on her back, but with an incredible sexy roundness when she wasn’t... Her hands trailed further down, along the front of the thighs... But then there were thighs...? Bo’s thighs were heavenly; well shaped and muscular with just the right amount of fat softening them and making them curvy... they were divine... She loved to feel them wrap around her head when Bo came... she ran her fingertips down the inside from the knee to her ass....

“Baby...” Bo whispered and pressed her thighs outward spreading as much as possible as her hands moved to rub her own breasts slowly.

... oooooh the ass... maybe the ass? Voluptuous and round, not like her own. She far preferred a body like Bo’s to a skinny one like her own. To feel the buttocks rub against her when they were spooning, to hold on to them when Bo was riding her face... ooooh. She let her hands run slowly down the back of Bo’s thighs to her ass, letting them slide under and hold a buttock in each hand, squeezing the soft flesh...

“Ungg...” Bos eyes were closed and she was caressing her own breasts with enthusiasm, squeezing and twisting the nipples.

 ...but then there was the pussy; wet, glistening, lips open, the swollen clit calling out to her, inviting, right there in the middle of all the pretty; smelling so good, tasting even better... she let her hands slide from the buttocks along Bo’s thighs, to her knees and back again, ending on the inside, a hand on each side of the pussy, framing it. She leaned forward again, smiling as she hovered over Bo’s body. It was hard to decide, but so much fun trying.

“I love every part of your body Bo, I can’t decide where to start. What do you think?”

“Ohh god Lauren you are torturing me” Bo was pulling them together using her legs around Lauren's hips, offering herself to Lauren. “Please baby... touch me; anywhere” It was almost painful now; everything was heavy, throbbing, swollen with arousal.

“So demanding...” Lauren let herself fall forward, catching her weight on her arms. Immediately Bo’s arms came up to hold her. She looked down on Bo “I _want_ to touch you everywhere Bo...” Slowly she lowered herself the last inches. Their mouths met and they kissed again. She could never get enough... even with slightly bad breath Bo’s kisses were the best she ever had. She wanted to lose herself in this kiss forever but Bo’s impatience spurred her on and she moved downwards kissing Bo’s neck, lingering at her breasts, kissing, sucking until Bo was writhing under her, thrusting against her stomach.

“Lauren... I’m... _Ohh God_... please...”

She moved to the side, straddling Bo’s right thigh to make room for her hand between them, and touched Bo’s sex gently, immediately making Bo’s breath hitch.

“Baby... please?”

She looked at Bo. She was the image of uninhibited lust, and for just this moment, she was Lauren’s... The power she had... she could keep Bo hanging here as long as she wanted, she loved this power, knowing she had a succubus at her mercy. But Bo was pleading and she wasn’t cruel. She let her fingers press between Bo’s lips, all the way down to her entrance, letting two fingers dip in.

“OOhhhh god Lauren” Bo moaned and pulled her up to kiss her, wrapping her arms around Lauren “God Lo, just fuck me, don’t tease me”

Lauren groaned into their kiss as she slipped into Bo, letting the soft, wet, slick heat swallow her fingers. Using her thigh to put force into her thrust she pushed deeply into Bo as they rocked and moved together.

“Ohh, harder, harder...” Bo was trying to get the friction she needed. It felt like he had been on the verge of orgasm for hours and now Lauren was trying to make it last. She had to come now or she would go crazy. She wrapped her leg around Lauren’s hip and pulled their bodies together as hard as she could, finally getting what she wanted. Touching, kissing, Lauren was all she could feel; her smell was all over and her taste... As she came Bo couldn’t help feeding; she let the energy fill her up slowly, savored the sweet taste unlike any other... Lauren's moans, as she came too, echoed in her body and she realized what she was doing. The tremors in Lauren’s body intensified with the flow of chi Bo pushed back into her and she came again; the climax stretching out until Bo stopped the flow.

A long time later when their breathing had returned to normal Lauren lifted her head and looked at Bo “I think this is exactly the thing we shouldn’t be doing”

“I know, sorry babe” But she wasn’t; she was so so happy...

 

 

\------------------------

 

“Bo?!” Lauren looked up surprised as Bo went to kneel in front of her when she sat on the toilet. She held her used, rolled up pad in one hand, and had already placed the new one in her panties. The open (for lack of a better word) layout of the bathroom and Bo’s bedroom already was a challenge for some of Lauren’s boundaries, but it had worked until now because there was an unspoken agreement that you were left alone in the bathroom... Bo stayed out when Lauren was in there and vice versa.

“Did you pee?” Her voice was neutral, like she had asked if Lauren had taken in the mail.

She could only nod.

“Can I flush?” One more nod and Bo reached up to pull the chain of the old-fashioned toilet, leaning so close to Lauren that she could feel her sharp intake of breath against her naked chest. The water splashed and swirled.

“Bo...” She yelled out in surprise at the shock of the cold water on her ass.

“Yes?”

“What...?” She couldn’t even formulate the question.

“What what?” She placed her hands on Lauren’s thighs, leaning in closer.

“Are you serious?”

The uncertainty in Lauren’s voice made Bo hesitate. Maybe this was too much? If she gave Lauren a little pulse she might convince her. But she didn’t want to risk pressuring Lauren into doing something she didn’t want to again.

“Very” Her hands slid towards Lauren’s ass and pulled her forward, so she was sitting on the edge of the toilet. “Lean back baby”

The voice did it every time. Lauren could hear the need and lust Bo felt, and her sex responded with a twitch as it always did. This time making the blood dribble onto the white porcelain. What the hell, she would try everything once and with Bo she felt safe... besides her sex was already wet and heavy with anticipation.

Bo breathed hard at the sight “Please?” She reached for Lauren's panties around her knees and took them off. “Okay?”

Lauren placed her hands on the seat behind her and leaned back against the open lid of the toilet, in effect giving Bo permission to continue as she angled her pelvis upwards.

“Can I?” It was only a formality and Bo pressed her thighs further apart, one arm reaching under a thigh to hold her ass, the other hand against the inside of her thigh, opening Lauren for her eager mouth.

“Fuuuck...” Bo started at her clit, flicking fast with her tongue, taking Lauren by surprise and making her cry out. The sensation was almost too much and she put one hand in Bo’s hair, pulling her off. “Slow down Bo, it’s too sensitive. Softly baby, please” She eased Bo’s mouth back towards her sex, letting go of the death grip she had on her hair. When Bo’s mouth came back, it was gentle and soft, licking slowly over the length of her sex for a long time.

“Ohhh yes Bo just like that” Her hand in Bo’s hair relaxed and went to her shoulder, caressing the warm skin.

She could feel the blood trickling out, as she got more and more aroused. The flow was usually quite heavy the first couple of days and this time apparently, was no different. She could hear Bo’s  arousal grow. Her breathing against Lauren’s sex was heavy and she clearly enjoyed what she was doing. The sight of Bo like this was Lauren’s undoing and she pushed her sex into Bo’s mouth.

“God Bo” She moaned and grabbed Bo’s head, using it to steady herself as she rocked and spasmed against Bo’s face, almost suffocating her. When she remembered that Bo needed air too, she spread her legs and pulled the gasping Bo off her.

“Sorry Bo, I got carried away... Are you okay?” she was still breathless and twitching... the contractions sending drops of fresh blood down the on the toilet seat and down Bo’s chin

“Yes, and by the way what a way to go...” She smiled at Lauren before she went back in, licking and provoking one more jolt of orgasm.

“Ohhh god Bo stop, stop. I can’t anymore”

“Okay” She straightened and kissed her way up Laurens stomach to her breasts, sucking a sensitive nipple into her hot mouth.

Lauren squirmed, everything was too sensitive. “Stop Bo stop. I don’t think I can do anymore right now. Let me do you babe, I want to eat you.”

“Ohhh god yes.” Bo was more than ready; she could feel wetness seeping between her thighs.

“Switch places with me” Lauren got up and pressed Bo down to sit on the toilet as she had, legs spread and arms supporting her weight on the seat behind her. She kneeled in front of her, admiring the sight of Bo for a moment, her beautiful sex thrust towards her, voluptuous thighs spread open, soft eager breasts with tight and puckered nipples and splashes of blood... her beautiful bloody face.

“You look like a vampire who played with the food” Lauren laughed “want to take a shower with me after?”

“Yes... but please Lo...” Her sex was already twitching; she was beyond ready. This would be over in minutes.

Lauren leaned closer and pressed her mouth into the softness of Bo’s wet lips , she closed her eyes and for a moment just enjoyed the smell of Bo’s arousal. She let her hands trail the outside of Bo’s legs and ended on her ass, gripping it tight. “God I love your ass Bo”

“Ohhh...” Laurens words, mumbled against her clit, sent shivers up her stomach, but she wanted Lauren’s tongue. “Please...” And at last she felt the hot soft pressure as Lauren’s expert mouth sucked and rubbed and teased her. She licked up and down, soft and slowly at first, just enjoying the taste before she sucked the whole of Bo’s sex in, enveloping it in the warmth of her mouth, letting her tongue press hard into Bo’s entrance.

“Ohh God yes... Ohh baby, more... harder...” She grabbed Laurens head with one hand, rocking hard against her mouth as the first small tremors ran through her.

Kenzi couldn’t move. The sight before her was surreal and beautiful in some twisted way and in a second all the details burned themselves into her brain. Bo was naked on the toilet, legs spread, her body arched and head thrown back, a  look of passion on her face that stunned Kenzi.  Lauren was naked between her legs, mouth buried in her sex. They were so beautiful together, like a twisted but fascinating black and white art photography except for the generous splashes of red on Bo, on the floor, on Lauren's ass and legs.

It almost left Kenzi speechless... but only almost... “HOLY SHIT!!! BO! WTF...? SERIOUSLY...!!”

Kenzi’s voice brought Bo out of her pre-orgasmic haze. She opened her eyes and saw Kenzi’s shocked face “Shit...” Lauren froze and all movement stopped, but it was too late and she came hard against Lauren’s mouth, shuddering and moaning.

When she was able to open her eyes again Kenzi was gone. Lauren leaned her head on her thigh, blushing furiously “I’m so glad she didn’t come in here ten minutes ago” She looked up at Bo “Are you ok?”

“Is it possible to die from embarrassment?”

“I hope not, but we’ll die together if it is” She laughed in spite of her embarrassment.

Bo sat back on the toilet pulling Lauren up to stand in front of her. “It was bound to happen sooner or later”

“You often have sex in the bathroom?”

Bo laughed. “No... but it happens and we’ve had a lot of sex downstairs too, so...”

“Yeah. Should we talk to her or...?” She would really rather miss that conversation but maybe it would be better to address it and apologise right away?

“No, let her calm down first. Maybe we can bribe her with pizza... and tequila. Usually works”

“Okay” Her stomach growled loudly at the thought of food “Let’s get in the shower first... and then we have some serious cleaning up to do.”

 

\-------------------

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love a comment, if you have the time. Just a short one. Dó you like it? Is it to much? Are they OOC? But please don't feel obligated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and all the kudos. Your input means a lot :)  
> No blood in this one ;) Enjoy

Kenzi sat on her bed, knees to her chest. She was determined to give Bo hell about this when she came to talk to her. And she would come eventually, Kenzi knew.

For now, she just tried to calm down. Although it had been a shock to see Bo and Lauren like that, it wasn’t just the sex that bothered Kenzi; she knew Bo was up for just about anything and she had heard so many different, strange noises from her bedroom in the time they had lived together...Luckily Bo wasn’t really a screamer... more of a very loud moaner... thank god. But some of the people she brought home... jeez! She had seen more than she cared to remember, too... and Kenzi was in no way a prude... But she always gave Bo grief about it... there was usually a pizza and vodka in it, tequila if she was lucky...

What really bothered her was that she had to re-evaluate her perception of Lauren. For some reason she had thought Lauren was all vanilla... hell she had actually had a hard time imagining she could be passionate about anything but her science, certainly not passionate enough to even have sex... she seemed so controlled... At least it seemed Lauren might be a match for Bo in the sex-department... some still waters obviously did run deep...

\-------------------------------

“Kenzi?” Bo’s voice was hesitant as she looked inside the room. “You okay?

“I’m not catatonic anymore, but only just” She didn’t look at Bo.

“Sorry...?” It wasn’t much but Bo had no idea what to say.

“I don’t care what you do in your bedroom Bo, cause I can keep out of there, but the _BATHROOM!?_ And not just in the tub or shower like normal people but _ON THE TOILET!?_ And all that blood? There should only be blood when you are injured!! Was that you or her?”

“Ehhh... th-”

“No don’t tell me.”

“O-"

“We have to have rules Bo!!! I thought we had! Not on the couch, not on the kitchen table, and freaking also not on the pot...!! I sit there!” She stopped to look at Bo with big resentful eyes.

“You done?” Bo couldn’t help find it a little funny, Kenzi had seen her have sex before, although not in that exact position.

“I’m sorry you saw us, okay? I just had to have her and she was on the loo and then w-“ Bo knew how much Kenzi hated to hear the details.

“AAhhh Bo don’t tell me that!! There are things I don’t want to know about you.”

There was a brief pause as they both waited for the other to give in. Bo lifted an eyebrow at her.

“Okay, I’m done. Pizza?”

“Already ordered. And Tequila. Happy?”

“How much Tequila?” She wouldn’t just be easy.

“2 bottles?”

“Happy” She let her legs stretch over the edge of the bed and got up “I must say... I didn’t think she had it in her... you sure it’s really Hotpants and not some weird fae shape shifter?”

 

\-------------------------

 

“Hotpants not coming?” Kenzi was already halfway through one of the pizzas. If Hotpants didn’t hurry she wouldn’t get any.

“She fell asleep, she’s been through a lot” She yawned “It’s been a long night? What time is it?”

Kenzi looked at her phone. “it’s 4”

“AM?”

“Yes”

“No wonder she’s tired. We’ve be-“

Kenzi could sense the details coming “AAAHHH Damn it! Bo, not again!” She waved her empty shot glass in frustration and poured one more.

 

\---------------------------

 

Bo placed the bananas and the bottle of water on the bedside table and slipped into bed as carefully as she could. God she was so tired... and happy... She pulled the sheet up around her and scooted up against Lauren, placing an arm over her waist.

 

\-----------------------

 

When Lauren woke, the first thing she noticed was Bo’s arm over her chest, making her smile. Second she noticed how hungry she was. She felt faint. She groaned and rolled over to sit up, wondering if there was anything edible in the house. Usually there was only booze and old pizza crusts... No wonder Kenzi was so skinny... Just as she was about to resign to death by starvation, her eyes fell on the bananas.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Lauren was propped on her elbow as Bo slowly woke up.

“Thank you” She reached out to brush a strand of Bo’s disheveled hair out of her eyes “How did you get bananas?” She knew Bo and Kenzi considered fruit and vegetables as slightly exotic.

“Had the pizza guy bring some... I know you like them.” She smiled and stretched. The guy would do anything for her and Kenzi, they were kind of on very friendly terms.

“The pizza guy? Is there pizza too?” Her stomach growled; the bananas were nice but not nearly enough.  
  
“In the fridge, just beside the organic chicken and bean salad.”  
  
“For me? Thank you Bo. Pizza guy too?”  
  
“Hmm, we’re kind of friends... ehh friendly.”  
  
Bo looked so uncomfortable Lauren instantly knew why he would be willing to go shopping for her “Ohh... Okay”

 

\----------------

 

“Did you talk to Kenzi?” Bo had her head in Lauren’s lap as she ate the salad. Lauren had put on an old t-shirt that smelled like Bo and Bo was under the sheets that covered Lauren’s legs.  
  
“Yes, and she’s okay for two bottles of tequila and a triple cheese pepperoni pizza. She will probably tease you though.” She turned, lifted the t-shirt and kissed the skin just above Lauren’s panties.  
  
“I can live with that” She ate a few more forkfuls of the salad in silence.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes...” Lauren hesitated.  
  
“But...?”  
  
“You make me do things I never imagined I would do and even less like, as much as I do.”  
  
“In a bad way?”  
  
“No, just...” She blushed. “This is a little hard so be patient with me, please.”  
  
“Okay” Bo could feel Lauren’s energy rise and squirmed a little. She curled her arm around Lauren’s waist and brought her nose closer to Lauren’s crotch. “Just take your time babe.”  
  
“I think about making love to you all the time... I just can’t help myself... when I’m in the lab cataloguing samples, when I’m having meetings with my staff, when I eat... If you were to come to the lab at just the right time, I would probably let you take me in front of everybody.” She probably shouldn’t tell Bo this. She put the salad container on the bedside table and ran her fingers through Bo’s hair “It’s extremely distracting but I love feeling this way about you.”  
  
Bo’s mind was reluctant to move beyond the ‘let you take me in front of everyone’ part. With difficulty, she focussed on Lauren again. “Are you okay with what I’ve been doing to you?” Bo did not want Lauren to see her as jut a sex monster... even if she was one.  
  
“My boundaries have been pushed a little, but yes, I am” She really was, which surprised her. After the last five years of being almost celibate, this was a huge change, the feeling was exhilarating and amazing; like waking up from sleeping to long and going out into the sun. She felt alive.  
  
“What do you do when you come home and are alone after a whole day thinking about sex?” The smell of Lauren was intoxicating.  
  
”What do you mean?”  
  
Bo was now completely absorbed in thoughts of Horny!Lauren. “I think you would pour yourself a glass of wine... maybe take a bath, hmmm? Then lie down naked on your bed; you would start caressing your breasts, rubbing the nipples the way you like so much, maybe use some lube on them, until they are so sensitive that you have to stop...”

Lauren could feel a hot flash starting. Bo was surprisingly accurate in her imagination. Or maybe it wasn’t so surprising.

“Then your fingertips would slide down your stomach, down to caress the smooth skin just above where the hair starts; then maybe play with your lips. You would start by tickling them, just barely touching. You would already be wet... so wet it’s seeping out of you.” Her mouth moved against Lauren’s skin as she spoke but she resisted the urge to kiss it. “Then when you just can’t wait any longer you let your-“  
  
Bo’s breath was warm against her skin “Bo” She had to close her eyes. This was being derailed, and though she liked the direction it was taking, they needed to talk. She had so many conflicting feelings about this; she needed to sort some of them out... if she could. And this feeling she had right now was a perfect example of the conflict. When she was with Bo she just wanted to be with her; consequences be damned; when she was alone her insecurities and fears snuck in on her, and fuelled her anxiety... when she wasn’t fantasizing about taking Bo on her desk that is.  
  
“- fingers brush lightly down, along the side of your clit a-“  
  
“Stop, please...” They would miss this opportunity to talk if they started making love again. She pulled Bo’s head away from her crotch. The urge to just let Bo continue and let herself be overtaken by lust again was hard to fight, but this was too important; Bo was important.  
  
“I want you to push my boundaries Bo; I long for you to... to just do things to me that you want to do, things that make you wet when you think about... them” She was blushing and stuttering.  
  
“Why is this so hard to talk about?” Ohhh god how she wanted that too.  
  
“Because I have always been told to be a nice, good girl and nice good girls don’t do other girls on a toilet. I know that is why I feel like this and I know it’s not how I see things, but still... It’s hard to dismiss things that are so deeply rooted in me.”  
  
“But you don’t seem to have the same difficulties doing things?”  
  
“No, no I don’t... thank god.” She smiled at Bo, hoping to convey that she loved what they were doing.  
  
“What can I do to make it easier?” She turned her head back to lick the skin just above Lauren’s panties.  
  
“You already are...” She wanted to tell Bo that it was already much easier to let herself feel and acknowledge the lust and desire she had for Bo, and the things she wanted to do with her. Still she held herself back a little. Would Bo think she assumed too much? Would she feel pity for her wanting so much, when Bo only wanted something casual? They still hadn’t talked about what this was... this thing they had going... She took a deep breath. No time like the present.  
  
“Bo... we should talk about... this...” She put one hand on Bo’s head, turning her so she could look her in the eyes. “I know we talked a little but...” She hesitated again.  
  
“I know” Bo never got around to talk to Lauren last night; she was distracted by the nice surprise of Lauren’s period. “I can’t give you what you deserve Lauren, no matter how much I want to.”  
  
Lauren could sense the direction this was about to take “I’m not asking you for anything you can’t give Bo. I just want to know how you feel... about this?”  
  
She should say it now, she wanted to say it... “I...” But it would change everything. How could she say ‘I love you’ and then ‘but I want to feel free and good about fucking other people and not feel guilty about it.’  
  
She couldn’t.  
  
“I love being with you, Lauren but I have to feed off others too, and I know it hurts you...” She closed her eyes, she couldn’t look at Lauren “...it hurts you too think of it, to know it. I know you said it was okay but I don’t feel like it is.” If it was her own feelings or what she felt from Lauren, she didn’t know.  
  
“I know you know Bo, but it’s not something any of us can change. It’s who you are and you don’t have to feel guilty about it. When I feel jealous it’s only because I apply human morals and some stupid romantic conception of the one and only, to us... but you can not apply human morals to the fae.” She had to make Bo understand this “It’s the same as with the sex... do you think I would be without this fabulous, if sometimes a little kinky, sex just because I was taught that loving sex was bad?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter why it hurts you, fact is it does... and it’s me! _I hurt you_ , Lauren” She moved to sit facing Lauren “I don’t want to do that” She was trying not to cry.  
  
Just how much it hurt Bo too was evident. Why did it everything suddenly feel so conclusive?  
  
She put her hand on Bo’s jaw. “It would hurt me more to lose you.” Her voice was insistent, Bo had to understand this.  
  
“But you deserve so much more... better than me.”  
  
“I don’t want better than you, Bo! I want you! _I love you_.” It just slipped out, but unlike the other times she was not in the throes of orgasm.  
  
“Shit...”  
  
“There’s no point in pretending this is just casual sex, is there?” It had never been for Bo but how could Lauren know if Bo couldn’t tell her?  
  
“No, I guess not... It never was for me.” Her hand fell from Bo’s face. She hated to feel like this, she hated to be needy like this; and she had come to need Bo these last few weeks. She still wasn’t sure where Bo was going with this but she could almost hear the ‘it’s not you it’s me’ coming up, and her heart suddenly felt so heavy in her chest.The things she had worried about, before they started this... before she started this, felt even worse than she had feared. How could she get through her days and nights knowing that she would not make love to Bo anymore?  
  
“What are you really saying Bo? What is this leading to?” She didn’t know if she had succeeded in making Bo realize what she wanted.  
  
“I love you Lauren. Making love to you has been the most... I’ve never felt like that before. And tonight when I gave you my chi, and you said we shouldn’t do that and I said I was sorry... I wasn’t. I was so happy Lo. I felt this connection with you, I have never felt with anyone before... You have given me this and I have only hurt you” She was crying now, she couldn’t help it.  
  
Lauren reached up and held Bo’s face again. This was not what she had expected. The relief made her smile “Ohhh god, Bo. You just took the hurt away by saying that, please don’t cry.” She pulled Bo closer and gave her a soft kiss before she hugged her tight. “I love you so much.”  
  
She eased them out of the awkward embrace, down to lie face to face on the bed. She caressed Bo’s face, wiped the tears away and followed the contours of her lips with her fingertips.  
  
“I’ll work on how I feel about you being with others. I’m not asking you to be monogamous Bo, I just want to know what I mean to you, and I think I do now...” Bo still hadn’t said anything.  
  
“What do you want for us?”  
  
“I want... “ She wanted to be a normal human being and consider where to take her beautiful girlfriend for their next date. She wanted a life with a swing on the porch and 2.5 kids in the future. And most of all she wanted lots and lots of totally uninhibited and nonlethal sex with Lauren. “I don’t think I can have what I want for us... “ And she felt foolish for even having these fantasies “Lauren, I don’t… I don’t know how this is going to work, I mean we’re not supposed to be together. You know I’m not good at sticking to rules, but if people find out about us you could be in danger… How do you think the ash will react if he finds out?”  
  
Lauren had already thought about that. Depending on the circumstance under which he found out, it could mean a trip to the dungeons for her, or he would try to use her to influence Bo and pressure her to choose the Light. Or more likely he would do both.  
  
“Why do you even work for him?”  
  
“He owns me...”  
  
It was a simple statement but it shocked Bo “How?”  
  
She almost didn’t have the energy for this now, but Bo had a right to know this know if... if what? If they wanted to try having a relationship? “It’s a long story...”  
  
“Tell me anyway”  
  
This was it. If she told Bo, everything might change... though Bo could hardly be jealous... But she had to tell it now or lie and feel even worse. The years with the fae had reinforced Lauren’s tendency to not divulge things about herself. First, there was no one really to talk to, and second, she was certain anything could, and would, be used against her at some point.  
  
“Remember you asked for it, when you get upset” She stroked Bo’s cheek and kissed her “I love you.”  
  
“Now you’re scaring me.” This was getting heavy and Bo realized this might be more complicated than she could ever imagine.  
  
Lauren kissed her again and started talking. “Five... almost six years ago I went to Congo with a research team. The purpose of the expedition was to search for plants that might have properties that could be exploited in the pharmaceutical industry. The expedition was sponsored by the company I was working for and one other company called Ash Pharmaceuticals-“  
  
“Ohhh”  
  
“I didn’t think anything of it at the time and I had never heard of the company before. My girlfriend was with me-“  
  
“Ohhh-”  
  
“Please Bo, let me tell it first then you can ask me about... stuff.”  
  
“Sorry”  
  
“She is a photographer and it was a huge opportunity for her. There were refugee camps not to faraway and a number of interesting areas too. No matter how things worked out, she could work there. And I wanted her there with me, the expedition was scheduled to be at least half a year, and the thought of being apart for so long, I couldn’t... we were so much in love then... But...” She hesitated and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
“When we had been there a few weeks, an epidemic broke out in a village nearby. Of course, we tried to help... I was the only doctor but two of the research assistants were med students, and we worked day and night to find out what was making the natives ill. Soon two, more remote villages were infected too. Luckily, none of our team members were infected. As we examined more and more patients, and I had the opportunity to do a post-mortem, I realized that most, maybe all of the individuals infected and killed, were not human; they looked human but their physiology was not... And I think at that point my future was no longer my own. At that point Nadia, my girlfriend became ill. She was so sick, I was sure she would die. I don’t know if I worked harder because she was ill too, but soon we had a cure and it seemed to work. The spread stopped and the patients recovered. Just not Nadia. Nothing helped, she just got worse and worse until she fell into a coma.” The vision of Nadia, sometimes lying so still on her bed, barely breathing, sometimes shaking with pain and fever, covered in sweat.  
  
“The cure didn’t work on her. I thought maybe the cure didn’t work because she was human, or she didn’t have the same disease as the fae. At that time I was approached by the Ash. I still don’t know what he would have done if I hadn’t believed him... But he realized I knew the victims weren’t human, if not I wouldn’t have been able to find the cure. He thanked me for my help and told me about the fae. And he offered me access to every possible resource I wanted, to try and find a cure to Nadia’s disease... If I would work for the fae until she was well again. That was an offer I couldn’t refuse. So I became a ward of the Ash. But I haven’t found a cure for Nadia. And now I know that to the ash ‘working for’ means something different than it does to me.”  
  
She stopped talking and took a deep breath. Now it was up to Bo.  
  
Bo was stunned, so many feelings at what Lauren had told her... The most urgent was the jealousy at the word ‘girlfriend’ “Nadia...? Is she still...?”  
  
“She’s still in a coma. I’m no nearer finding a cure for her than I was five years ago.”  
  
“You have a girlfriend...” She felt the jealousy and hurt well up irrationally. Lauren had a girlfriend. She closed her eyes in fear that they would turn blue with jealousy. Get a grip, the girl is in a coma. And Lauren had given her own life up, for the chance of saving her.  
  
Bo’s tone was curt and strange. Lauren could hear the confusion and hurt. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner... about Nadia. It’s not an easy thing to tell the person you are in love with.”  
  
“I’m sorry... it’s just... I didn’t imagine... that... you never talk about yourself and... but of course you had a life before. It’s just I know so little about you ... I didn’t’ think... Lauren I’m so sorry.”  
  
“It’s not something I want people to know. I would like to keep it to myself for as long as possible.”  
  
“What happens when you find a cure?”  
  
“I don’t know. I can’t imaging he will just let me go.” And she didn’t know if she wanted to leave anymore. If Nadia woke up, how would the fae handle her? Would she be sent away or would she be a part of this world? Her family already thought she was dead. “I know too much about the fae, and... I’m starting to think she did not fall ill by accident, I think the fae had something to do with it. But that doesn’t change the fact that I can’t find a cure.” The horrible thought that she would be stuck in this world forever was beginning to dawn on her.  
  
“Ward of the Ash? What does that mean exactly?” She stroked Lauren’s face, from the brow, down her cheek. Over and over.  
  
“It means I’m under his protection in exchange for my servitude. Or more succinct: he owns me.” She twisted her upper body back to reach out for the silver pendant she’d put on the bed side table.  
  
“This is his mark, it let’s other fae know I’m his property” She let it dangle in the air between them until Bo reached out and grabbed it.  
  
“Nobody owns you, Lauren” She had tears in her eyes.  
  
“He does Bo, in this world might is right, and besides I agreed to this. It was my fault, I brought Nadia to the Congo and I was given a chance to save her. I loved her so much I couldn’t not do it.”  
  
“Do you still love her?” It was hard to ask that and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m conflicted as you can probably understand, but...” The feelings she had for Bo had overwhelmed any other feelings for a while now. She loved Nadia; she had to love her. If she stopped loving her, nothing meant anything anymore... But she was in love with Bo. She looked into Bo’s beautiful, sweet, brown eyes.  
  
“I love you.” She couldn’t say anymore.  
  
Bo caressed Lauren’s face. The tears in her eyes threatened to fall and she leaned forward, kissing her with as much feeling as she could.  
  
“I love you too, Lo. No matter what happens, we are in this together, okay?”  
  
The reassurance and Bo’s soft kisses were too much for Lauren. She pressed against Bo and cried for the first time in the five years she had been with the fae; she cried for Nadia, for the loss of her own family, that thought she was dead, she cried for the normal life she never would get to live. Bo just held her until there was no more tears left and she just tried to get her breathing back to normal against Bo’s shoulder.  
  
“Thank you” It was whispered against her neck.  
  
“I love you” She pulled back and dried Lauren’s face with the t-shirt  
  
“I got snot all over you, sorry” Her voice was hoarse from crying.  
  
“It’s okay, I don’t think there are any of you secretions that would put me off.” It was meant to be reassuring but in a fraction of a second, she realized how it could be interpreted in light of their recent sexual activities. “Ohh god, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
Lauren laughed and it made her snort even more snot on Bo “Sorry” she pulled the t-shirt off and wiped Bo’s shoulder and her own face.  
  
“Come back here” Bo took the t-shirt from her and pulled her down again. They lay like that for a long time, Bo caressing her back. She was sad but at the same time, she felt light and optimistic. Now Bo knew about Nadia and it had gone better than she had ever dared hope for. Except for the crying part...  
  
“Lo?” Bo spoke softly into her hair.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“I know I’m probably being totally insensitive.” She hesitated “But I really want you right now” Immediately she could feel Lauren’s aura brighten.  
  
“Damsels in distress turn you on too?”  
  
Bo shrugged and rolled her eyes “what can I say?”  
  
She smirked “It’s okay Bo, I’m not judging.” It was a relief actually; come hell or high water, Bo was still horny. She pressed her thigh against Bo’s sex and smiled at the resulting groan.  
  
“Anything in particular you want?” She ran her hand down Bo’s stomach, tickling the sensitive area below her hipbone  
  
“I just want to make love to you” She let her fingers slide through the hair at Lauren’s temple  
Lauren put her other arm under Bo’s neck and moved in as close as she could. She felt the heat rising in her belly as Bo’s eyes focused on her lips.  
  
“I want to make love to you like the way we shouldn’t” Her breath warmed Lauren’s cheek.  
  
“Ohh” She recognized the meaning behind the words and shivered at Bo’s intent.  
  
She looked into Lauren’s eyes. So close. She closed the distance between them and kissed Lauren slowly.  
  
There was no urgency this time in their kisses, and they lay like that for so long Lauren almost forgot about wanting to blow her nose and changing the pad. A trickle of something wet between her thighs reminded her.  
  
She rolled over Bo and sat up on the edge of the bed “Give me a minute.”  
  
Standing at the sink, she starred at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror for a long time. Eyes red from crying, messy hair and red nose aside, there was not much left of the woman who had left her friends and family and normal life to go to Congo five years ago.

For better or for worse that part of her life was over. She turned around and walked back to Bo.

\--------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No blood in this one

 

After Kenzi had found out about them, there was no reason to sneak around trying to fool her. So they decided to try a date... and now they were here, on a date, a real life, normal date... well almost; of course they couldn’t go out together... Kenzi was still the only one who knew and Bo had sworn her to secrecy with regards to Dyson and Hale and Trick (well Trick probably suspected something was going on by now.  But the ash absolutely _couldn’t_  find out.)

And the week had been crazy, even by their standards, and they _so_ needed to relax and feel normal.

But it was kind of a date: they were alone (Kenzi was at the Dal with Hale), they had eaten a nice dinner (pasta), shared a bottle of wine (red), and now they were lying on the couch pretending to watch a movie (‘High Art’, Lauren always had a thing for Ally Sheedy, ever since the first time she watched ‘Breakfast Club’).

The movie was almost finished but Lauren had long since given up on watching it, and just enjoyed her girlfriends arm around her waist, her hand on her stomach and the thought of what they would be doing later... hopefully not too much later. 'Girlfriend'..? Everytime she let the word cross her mind she felt like a teenager in love and lust... but she still didn’t know what they were. Sometimes she had a little daydream going on about her and Bo and monogamy... somewhere far, far away from the fae, and she would be enough for Bo because they would be fucking like rabbits 24/7... no, no they would be _making love_ 24/7.

“You’re quite distracting.” Bo’s voice brought her back to the present.                               

“Good.” She smiled and wiggled closer to Bo. “Do you want to finish watching this?”

“No, I have no idea what it’s about. It’s just an excuse to lie here with you.”

For a few minutes the just lay there, Bo’s hand making itself busy under Lauren’s t-shirt, already having unbuttoned her pink shirt. 

“I got us something.” She had to say it now, before they got to the being naked part of the evening and were too busy to bother. She was happy she had her back to Bo so she couldn’t see her face.

“Ohhh, what baby? For _us_? Both of us? What is it?”

“Hmm...”

“What?” Bo was mostly the ‘rip the paper of’ type when it came to presents, and this was no exception.

“It’s eh, kind of... something you already have, but I wanted to have some just for us. Hope it’s okay.” This was hard and she didn’t understand why. This was _Bo_ for god’s sake... but still sometimes she had a hard time showing or saying what she wanted sexually. The last remnants of her good-girl upbringing. She _knew_ Bo would be okay with it, but still...

“Come on baby, show me.” Bo propped herself up on her elbow behind Lauren.

 “I might have gone a little bit overboard.” She got up and went to her overnight bag, pulling out a pink paper bag.  She blushed furiously as she sat down next to Bo, placing the big bag on the floor in front of Bo.

Bo took the bag. It was heavier than it looked. “You don’t do anything half, do you?” She reached in and took out the boxes she found, one by one, laying them on the couch.

“Ohhh!” This was better than Christmas. She opened the first box and pulled out a red dildo with two different ends. “Ahhh! Always wanted to try one of these, it’s for no harness, right?”

“Hmm...” Lauren couldn’t speak.

“And this...!” She looked at a very nice leather harness. “This is beautiful, Lauren.”

Next was three silicone dildos for the harness, in different colors. “And you got different sizes... great.”

“Yeah I thought you might like something... ehh... bigger than I do.”

Bo laughed “Possibly.”

The last box revealed two identical leather thigh harnesses. “I like the way you think baby.” She was amazed. And relieved. Lauren obviously was okay with the dildo thing.

“I kind of like the idea of having my hands free to do other things sometimes.”

“Hmmm.” Bo had a faraway expression on her face, and for a moment Lauren was worried this wasn’t a good idea. “Tell me you got lube too? I’m almost out.”

Thank god. “Sure, hang on,” she got up again and pulled a 17oz bottle from her overnight bag, “biggest one I could find.” She couldn’t stop smiling.

“I know I said it before but I really like the way you think, Lo.” She paused for a moment, smirking at Lauren, “So..? You wanna start this party?”

 

\----------------

 

Bo was on the bed leaning against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of her when Lauren came back from the bathroom.

“So, what do you want to try?” Keeping her hands of naked Lauren was hard; they had been together for hours already... dinner, movie, making out... but if she gave in, they would forget about all of this at least until tomorrow.

“Maybe we should try the harness first? It’s not as complicated as the double dildo? I don’t exactly have a lot of experience with this.” She had used one on Nadia sometimes... without a harness though. She held the middle-sized dildo in her hand wiggling it tentatively. She tried to figure out the physics of it and imagine how it would feel to try to control it with her hips, what movements would be the best, knowing as she did, how Bo like her to use her fingers.

“I’ll talk you through it.” Bo smirked and slid over to Lauren on the edge of the bed. She settled against her back, sliding her hands around her waist “We don’t have to try it now, Lo. Maybe we should take the edge of first? I can tell you want me about as much as I want you.”

She turned towards Bo, “I want this Bo I really do, I’m just a little nervous that’s all.” 

“I know you want it and we could still do it... later...?” Bo felt irrationally nervous despite her extensive experience and increasing arousal.

This was so much more awkward than last time Bo used the dildo on her, but then they had been almost in a sexual frenzy. This time they had relieved most of all that unresolved sexual tension. And they were sober.

It dawned on her that Bo was nervous too, “Please Bo... Let’s just do it?”  She smiled, “Maybe we could do the harness first; it’s the most simple, right?  I don’t have much experience with any of this.

“Okay.” In spite of her nervousness, Bo was eager and by the look of her aura, Lauren was too. Bo was off the bed in a split second, pulling the harness out of the bag.

“Let me help you put it on.”

She kneeled in front of Lauren, putting one leg after the other into the holes, “Stand up?” As Lauren stood Bo suddenly found herself in the perfect position for something else. Lauren’s pussy was right in front of her face.

“Ohh baby...” The harness forgotten Bo leaned in to bury her face in Lauren’s soft lips. The warm softness against her face was perfect; Lauren was wet and ready. She could feel the swollen and rigid clit against her nose. The harness fell to the floor as Bo’s one hand gripped Lauren’s ass. She rubbed her face in the copious wetness between Lauren’s legs.

“Spread them” The other hand ran up the front of her thigh, easing to the inside, pushing her to spread her legs.

Lauren had no choice but to surrender to Bo’s tongue, hot and eager against her. She grabbed Bo’s head and buried her hands in her soft hair, using her to anchor herself as she thrust out her pelvis to give Bo better access.

Lauren’s taste was addictive and Bo was determined to get the most she could; she lapped at Lauren’s sex thoroughly, tongue wide, covering as much as she could in this position.

“Please Bo, come inside me.” Lauren was thrusting against her mouth in time with Bo’s licks but it wasn’t enough.

The insides of Lauren's thighs were wet on Bo’s hand and she felt the wetness dribbling. “God, you’re so wet baby.” She pushed two fingers into Lauren slowly, enjoying the tight, slick walls around her fingers. She looked up at Lauren; the view from this position was amazing... the flat of her stomach, her breasts, her arms reaching down to Bo’s head.  
  
Lauren groaned and pressed against her mouth, silencing her. The hands in her hair caressed her scalp and directed her mouth, controlling her own pleasure as much as she could.

Fuck the toys, Bo’s fingers were incredible... the way she twisted and bent, rubbing hard against the walls inside her... She built a rhythm with the movements of her hips and Bo’s fingers, pulling Bo’s mouth away a little, positioning Bo’s tongue on the tip of her clit, “Ohh god Bo... ohhh just the tip baby, lick it fast...” Her breathing got deep and fast and her legs started shaking... Bo took directions very, very well.

Bo felt the first twitches of Lauren’s sex and slowed her movements a little before she removed her tongue, wanting it to last.

“Okay, okay...” Lauren got the idea and slowed down too, taking deep, slow breaths. For a few minutes, they just stood there and Bo could feel Lauren relaxing her pelvis and ass. She looked up again and was met by her sweaty smiling face.

“Wanna go again or should we try one of the toys?”

“I want your mouth and fingers Bo, I love it when you do this...” She was out of breath, “...and I like the idea of you down there... on your knees for me.” She smirked, “Come on baby.” She pushed Bo’s head into her sex again and started rocking as Bo started fucking her again. Having Bo on her knees like this was amazing and she wanted it to last... and the way she sucked all of Lauren into her mouth... It was another one of her favourites... Bo really did take directions very well... They kept the rhythm for a long time until Lauren started twitching again. “Ohh... Ohh... Bo I’m... fuck!” She couldn’t stop it... “It’s gonna be wet again,” she groaned as her whole sex was sucked into Bo’s eager mouth. ~~~~

Bo could feel the tension as Lauren started nearing her climax; shivering in anticipation she kept rubbing against the front of her vagina and Lauren came, contracting hard, liquid filling Bo’s mouth, spraying a little over her face, running down her chest. Lauren looked glorious in the throes of passion. She swallowed as much as she could, wanting all Lauren had to give her. She kept moving, each thrust releasing a little more fluid... This was amazing. The idea of Lauren losing control and coming all over her... Ohhh god... no one had ever made her feel like this.

When her orgasm started, Lauren gave up all pretence of control. Thank god Bo was strong. She held Bo’s head in a death-grip and arched her back, thrusting her sex into Bo’s mouth, barely conscious whether she was still upright. At some point while she still came and filled Bo’s mouth with her cum, her legs gave out and she slumped forward leaning into Bo for support. As the last tremors and contractions ebbed out, she tried to straighten up, holding unto her shoulders.

“Ohhh fuck, Bo...” Her voice was shaky and her legs were still useless. Slowly she let herself slide down Bo’s wet body until she was sitting in her lap, arms around her shoulders. She let her face rest against Bo’s neck, feeling the quick beat of her pulse, and her arms tight around her waist. They sat like this, holding each other, until they had cooled down a bit and Lauren could use her legs again.

 

\-------------

 

She opened the door slowly, listening for anything to indicate what went on inside. She wasn’t supposed to be home yet so there might be all kinds of kinky stuff going on, you never knew with those two. She’d promised Bo to stay out till late but Dyson had called Hale about some case and he had to leave... She didn’t like being in the Dal when there was no one she knew... so she was home and just hoped not to walk in on something gross.

The house was quiet, at least downstairs. She sighed in relief. But in all fairness Hotpants _had_ been quiet, mostly... maybe she would get some sleep tonight.

The delicious smell of home cooked food made her stomach rumble and pulled her into the kitchen. There were several pans still on the stove... ahhh pasta, she found a fork, grabbed the pan and almost ran to the couch... She was pretty sure there was no risk of hemorrhagic fewer from eating this.

Ohh god this was good... must be Hotpants work... She decided to cut Lauren some slack. She _had_ saved her life several times after all. But still... that time with the foot-soup it was Lauren's fault that she was even there in the first place. Why would she even take them to that Ass-whatever’s place? And who knew they ate _dead people?_ And this week with the creepy, monster spider, she _hated_ bugs... She shuddered with disgust... it had taken most of a day to get the spiderwebs out... When she thought of some of the creatures, they had met in the short time they had known about the fae. She really should have known better.

Ohh this was nice. She turned on the TV. Good food, a nice buzz still going on from all the drinks Hale had bought her, and even a chance of a good night’s sleep...

 

\-------------

 

Bo was lying on top of her, straddling her. They had moved to the bed and Lauren was anxious to get busy with Bo, but first... She _had_ to know.

“Did you eh... I mean, I came in your mouth this time...” It wasn’t even a question, and she didn’t look at her.

There was a long pause as Bo waited for her to continue.

“Did I swallow, you mean?” Bo blushed, she couldn’t decide whose embarrassment was more ridiculous. Lauren couldn’t ask and Bo was embarrassed answering. It was _so_ not okay for a succubus to be shy talking about sex. She laughed, “Who would have thought we would be such shrinking violets...” Their eyes met finally, “You know I did.”

Bo was right; she did know. When not even heavy bleeding put Bo off... “How is it?” She would just call it scientific curiosity.

“It doesn’t taste much of anything; it’s a little sweet, slightly salty. I love it.” She blushed even more.

“I want to make you come like that.” The awkwardness was almost gone at the thought of how hot it would be.

Bo was looking down at her, eyes briefly blue at the thought. “You will, it will happen at some point I’m sure... want me to try to go for it?”

God yes! “Is there something specific I can do to make it happen? When do you do it?”

They now had matching red faces and Lauren smiled and rolled her eyes. “I’m trying Bo, it’s just still a little hard to talk about.”

She smiled at the way Lauren rolled her eyes. She was so cute. “I know babe... it’s okay.” She kissed her softly, before she answered.

“There’s usually penetration... fingers, dildo, dick... the occasional banana...  but other than that... it just happens sometimes.”  She smiled “I think you know much more about the mechanics of it than I do.”

“The mechanics maybe, but you know what works for you. So when the possibility arises, please tell me.” After a brief moment she added, “I want to taste you. I get wet just thinking about it.”

“I will.” She kissed her again and they got caught up in the heat of the kiss, moving together as Bo’s impatience grew. She whispered into Lauren’s ear “If you want to try the dildo now, we should stop this and prepare a little?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll be back.” Bo got up and found the harness in the bag, put it on the bed, picked up the dildos and went into the bathroom to clean them before they used them.

When she came back, Lauren was sitting on the bed on her knees, legs spread. “I think this is it, right?” She held up the harness the way she thought it went and looked at Bo expectantly.

“Maybe you should try putting it on yourself.”

Lauren laughed, “No, please Bo, you do it. I have no idea how this fits.”

“I’m sure you’d be able to figure it out. But I’ll be happy to do it.” She kneeled in front of Lauren again, putting her legs in the holes. She let the supple leather slide up Lauren’s thighs, making sure her fingers kept contact with the smooth skin all the way up.

This time she resisted the temptation and soon Lauren was standing there with the medium sized dildo bobbing happily between her legs. Bo got up and took a step back.

“If I wasn’t so turned on I would feel completely ridiculous.”

“Ohh, god no, you look hot.” So hot; Lauren was blushing or it was the flush of arousal that sometimes spread on her chest, Bo couldn’t tell. But the look of determination on her face indicated just how seriously she took learning to master this new skil.

“I have a feeling you’re gonna be good at this.” She looked amazing, hot, sexy; with her slim toned body, perfect breasts and now a rather large purple dildo jutting out from her sex.

Her mouth was slightly open in concentration, tongue peeking out between pink lips, as she wiggled her hips a few times to test that it was firmly attached. “Okay...” She looked at Bo who seemed mesmerized “Hey Bo,” she said softly, “are you okay?”

“Hmmm.” Bo took her hand and turned Lauren so she had her back against the bed and pushed her to fall on the middle of the mattress. A glimpse of blue flashed in her eyes as she looked down on Lauren.

“I think we can drop the foreplay this time?” She stepped closer and kneeled on the bed, one knee on each side of Lauren. Slowly she moved up to let her sex touch the dildo. “I’ll be on top for this, is that okay?”

Lauren was propped on her elbows; she could only nod. She had a strong urge to pull Bo up further; she wanted her sex in her mouth so bad. But that would have to wait. Instead she reached out and dragged her fingers between Bo’s lips slowly, from bottom to top, rubbing them in the wetness, noting how swollen her lips were, how her clit reacted to her touch. She was so wet, so very wet. Her eyes closed and she moaned at Lauren’s touch.

“You can’t wait can you? You want me in your pussy?” She sucked her wet fingers into her mouth, savouring the taste of Bo, but it was a poor substitute for the real thing, and only served to make her want it more. She touched Bo’s sex again, letting her fingers slide inside a little. “And you’re ready, aren’t you? So wet for me” She thrust upwards a little, sliding the dildo over Bo’s clit.

Bo arched her back, pressing against it “Yesss... so ready.”

Lauren pressed her ass into the mattress and positioned the dildo at Bo’s vag-hole, making sure Bo’s lips weren’t in the way. “Come on babe, fuck yourself on me.” She put her hands on Bo’s thighs pressing down as her hips started to thrust upwards just a little.

Lauren talking dirty was a turn-on in itself. “Keep talking baby, please” She let herself sink down on the dildo slowly, all the time looking in Lauren’s eyes. “Oh god Lauren...” she groaned. It wasn’t the penetration that did it. It was being with _Lauren_ like this. Her vag-hole adjusted to the sensation and she leaned in over Lauren and placed her hands on her shoulders as she let herself press fully against Lauren’s pelvis.

The expression on Lauren’s face was crack to Bo and she watched in awe as Lauren closed her eyes and exhaled loudly, thrusting up to get more contact. If what Lauren felt now was anything like she had, when Lauren was on top, that first night, Bo understood her perfectly.

She pressed down to meet Lauren and they found a slow rhythm where Bo rocked back and forth, as Lauren tipped her pelvis up and down. She lifted her head, looking at Bo’s sex. The sight and warm feeling of Bo’s outer lips rubbing against her vulva was almost too much. They were a perfect fit... Groaning she let her head fall back. 

 “Sorry babe, I can’t talk...” She was so engrossed in all the feelings Bo sparked in her each time she rocked backwards... and the look of pure lust in her eyes as she rocked above her. Full breasts swinging, her hair hanging around her sweaty face; she was so beautiful it almost hurt.  She reached up with both hands and cupped Bo’s breasts, squeezing the nipples between her fingers.  She remembered how it had been, being up there... Oh, if she had only known... The part of her brain that never stopped analyzing suddenly wondered how many times she could have done something like this with her previous girlfriends and how it would have been.

The hands on her breasts turned every sensation up a notch and Bo rocked faster. “You’re a natural to this Lo...” Sweat was running down her stomach and back. She grabbed for Lauren’s right hand, pulling it towards her sex. “Touch me”

Only happy to comply, Lauren pressed her thumb between their bodies and let it slide back and forth over Bo’s clit. Slowly... she wanted this to last.

After a few minutes, Bo pulled her hand away. “Wait, wait... I don’t want to come yet...” She rocked slowly for a while.

“Come down here baby” Lauren couldn’t stand it anymore. She reached up for Bo’s arms pulling her down to lie on her. The feel of Bo’s hot skin; her belly and full soft breasts against her own... she couldn’t help rocking faster. The feeling that had been growing in her couldn’t be stopped now, she would come soon. She kissed Bo hungrily, losing her concentration and they fell out of the rhythm.

Bo started rocking again slowly and Lauren put her arms around her back, content to let Bo take the lead. They looked into each other’s eyes, and she watched as the warm brown turned into bright blue and Bo pressed harder and harder against her.

“Ohh... Bo...” She lifted her head to kiss her again until she felt the familiar warm tug and pull in her chest and she came hard, thrusting up into Bo again and again setting of Bo’s climax and breaking the flow of chi. She pressed her mouth against Bo again, sucking her instinctively until she felt the equally familiar feeling of chi being pushed back and she came again, almost sitting up with Bo, hands on her ass, clutching her as hard as she could against her sex and the dildo.

“Oh god Bo...” She could feel Bo coming again, her ass and thighs trembling and spasming, or it was the same climax just stretched out, she didn’t know and didn’t care. She just wanted to stay in this moment, this glorious moment as long as she could.

Slowly, slowly Bo relaxed and they fell back on the bed. Drenched in sweat and totally relaxed she let her hands slide up Bo’s back to tangle in her hair. “We didn’t need the lube.” It was ridiculously hard to talk and she wanted to laugh but that was just as hard.

“Unngh...” Apparently Bo was just as incoherent as she was. She gave up trying and they just lay there for a long time.

“I love you.” She moved a little and wiggled on the dildo. “Ohh...” She kissed Lauren’s ear. “You... did so... You were _good_.”

“I was?” She smirked and pressed up again. “Thank you. This was so...” As was often the case, she she found words were inadequate to express precisely what she felt. “I never imagined that it would be so... amazing”

“Haven’t you ever wanted to do this? Take a lover like this? She spoke into Lauren’s ear still, it was just a whisper and Lauren shuddered.

She hesitated. This was a question she’d discussed with friends a few times through her years with an active sex life... “I have, yes...”

“But you never did?” She couldn’t understand why.

“No, not with a harness.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure I have an adequate answer to that. I’m not sure I _know_. Some of my girlfriends have been very adamant that they didn’t like penetration except with fingers... and it’s... I don’t know, it’s a very dominant act, in a way... or feels like it is, sometimes. But I wish I had done it. It’s amazing.” She pulled Bo’s head up by her hair and kissed her again. “I’m so happy we did it. And Bo?”

“Hmm?”

“You have to stop giving me chi back, or we will have to find out if there’s some kind of contraceptive we can use. Or we could just start looking for daycare facilities? At least try to stop until we find out exactly how it works?” She raised her eyebrows and looked at Bo insistently.

“Okay, sorry.” Fuck, she _knew_  she shouldn’t do it but... “I get carried away when you come. I am sorry.”   She kissed Lauren’s neck and wiggled her hips a little. Lauren was still inside her.

“Wanna go again? I want you to be on top this time.”

The twinkle in her eye told Lauren just how much Bo wanted it. She rolled them over, not so sensitively slipping out of Bo and accidentally poking her in the thigh with the dildo. This would take some getting used to. She settled on her knees between Bo’s legs. “You think I can do this? Promise to let me know if it’s okay or not, right? If I do any wrong moves?”

“I will... please babe, come down here.” She pulled Lauren down for a hungry kiss and guided her hips to let the dildo slide in slowly.

“HEY YOU GUYS! ARE YOU DECENT?” Kenzi’s voice pierced through the fog of their arousal.

Lauren fell down on Bo in panic and Bo gasped at the feeling.

“No! Stay out Kenzi. What is it?”

“IT’S JUST THAT DR HOTPANTS PHONE HAS BEEN RINGING FOR LIKE TEN MINUTES STRAIGHT. I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE IMPORTANT?”

“Oh fuck...” Lauren groaned. “I have to take it. Why the hell did I leave it down there.” She pulled out of Bo quickly, earning a hiss of disappointment, and got up.

“Wait I’ll get it.” Bo wrapped a sheet around herself, then thought better of it and wrapped Lauren in the sheet instead. She opened the door a little, expecting Kenzi to hand her the phone.

“Oh... dr Hotpants! You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” She couldn’t stop the snicker. Looking past Bo she could see Lauren standing by the bed apparently sporting a huge boner, tenting the sheet she wore. To Kenzi’s amusement she blushed bright red and turned away.

“Kenzi! Give it!” She moved to pull the phone from her and slammed the door when she succeeded.

“Sorry about that.”

“I think I’ll just have to get used to Kenzi seeing me in compromising situations.” She smiled and looked at the phone.

“It’s my lab assistant. I have to go Bo, she wouldn’t call unless it’s important. I’m just happy it wasn’t the ash.” She bent down to pick up a t-shirt

“Will you be back? I’m not finished with you” She grabbed Lauren by the dildo and pulled her into a hug.

“I will, as soon as I can.” She kissed Bo hungrily. “I’m so not finished with you either.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
